Sonic the Hedgehog: What If Remix Edition
by Axle the Hedgehog
Summary: Prepare for the return of Sonic: What If fanfic! This remix edition include a whole new storylines as well as the edited remake of the original chapters. New skills, new characters, new transformation & the epic rebirth of the Nazo Return & Super Mario Bros. Z (except no Marios, this is not a crossover.) Couples includes SonicXBlaze, ShadowXMaria, TailsXCosmo & many more! Review
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Axle- Hello, viewers! Axle the Hedgehog-**

**Kida- And Kida Starling!**

**Axle- ...Has return with this brand-new remake of my very first fanfic, Sonic the Hedgehog: What If.**

**Kida- YAY!**

**Axle- As you already know, my old account has been locked for some time, so I might re-enter that site and delete it so I can work with this one. The other reason is because since the conclusion of the Sonic/MegaMan crossover, _When Worlds Collided_, has completely changed the Prime Zone, de-robotizing Sally, Bunnie become a cyborg, characters has new looks, new characters like Ben Muttski-**

**Kida- Things has greatly changed so we are going to give several changes. Enjoy this newly-edited chapter! And I bought my own Un-Anime BAZOOKA! From Billy May.**

**Axle- You didn't watch that Youtube Poop or whatever, did ya?**

**Kida- I'M FIRING MY LAZER!**

**Axle- EEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except the OC characters you all know.**

* * *

After the _Countdown To Chaos_ event, Dr. Eggman is determined to regain his former glory, thanks to **Dr. Wily**, who actually try to let **Super Sonic** & **Super Armor Mega Man** to damage the **Wily-Egg Machine X** as well as his own interferance of Super Sonic's **Chaos Control**, which cause the Prime Zone to change forever.

Sonic, who still have the memory of the old Prime Zone as well as the Second Genesis Wave event, found himself in Westside Island, where the Mobotropolis was re-located. Every-Mobian ran away from the city as it was under attack by the sinister and terrifying **Tails Doll**, in his monstrous form. Sonic ask his best friend, **Miles "Tails" Prower**, what happen as he recall that, before the Second Wave, they were in North Tundra with the **Artic Freedom Fighter** & **Silver the Hedgehog**, assualting the Egg Totem to rescue the robotized Sally, **Mecha-Sally** then the Wave and their team works with a group of robots. Now they're back at Mobotropolis, battling a giant monster.

Tails think he got hit by Tails Doll very hard and he lost it. He corrected him that Sally was never robotized, the Freedom Fighter got scatter, Amy & Cream disappear & they haven't seen Silver since the _Sonic Colors_ event, leaving Sonic perplexed. As they travel through Mobius, Sonic discover that the interruption of Chaos Control has change the Prime Zone, permanently re-written its history, change the inhabitances' appearance and/or backstory, transform Muttski into a Mobian Dog, de-robotized Sally, etc. However, the Chaos energy from Chaos Control has found its way into the core of Mobius and has rudely awaken the God of Destruction, **Dark Gaia**. Many of **Dark Creatures** appear in the night and start possessing Mobians & Overlanders, making them behave strangely.

Eggman and his new **Egg Army** kidnapped **Prof. Pickle** to learn more about Dark Gaia and how to harness his powers. Sonic has a shocking discovery as well; he has accidentally inhale Dark Gaia's energy from Uncle Chuck's sample and, at the full moon, Sonic transform into the monstrous **Werehog**. With the Freedom Fighters and his new Werehog powers, Sonic fight his way through the Egg Army & Dark Creatures, restore Mobius by placing the **Chaos Emeralds** on the seven **Temple of Gaia**, with the help of memory-loss mini-Mobian Dog,** Chip** & stop Eggman from using Dark Gaia to conquer Mobius.

At the bizarre Egg Army base, the **Eggmanland**, Sonic & Chip enter alone to find the final temple. Thanks to Chip's **Light Gaia** powers, Sonic switch between his Hedgehog & Werehog form as he battle his way through Eggmanland. After they activate the final temple, Eggman attack them with his new armor, **Egg Dragoon**. After the battle, Dark Gaia arise, knock Eggman away and steal back his powers, causing Sonic to lose his Werehog powers. Chip summons the Temples and merged together to become **Colossus Gaia**. But Dark Gaia transform into his Perfect form so Sonic once again become **Super Sonic** and together, they defeated Dark Gaia. Chip said his farewell and send Sonic back to the surface as the final piece return to its place.

After the event as well as the _Revenge of the Black Arms_ event, Dr. Eggman made a new scheme: he has discover two of the Ixis Creatures, **Iblis & Mephiles the Dark**. According to the info, these two creatures of the Elements are suppose to be one being known as Solaris but got separate when the Overlanders tamper its power. Mephiles was sealed inside the Specter of Darkness while Iblis was seal inside a young princess named **Elise the Third**. He try to kidnapped Elise but Sonic & his friends interfere & he discover that **Shadow & Rouge** stole the specter. He try to reclaim it but, during the battle, Mephiles was release and took the appearance of Shadow.

Mephiles knew Shadow but Shadow has no recollection of him and he & Rouge got sent into the future, which it was alter due of the change of Prime Zone. In the future, instead of Mecha-Sally cause the chain of destruction, it was Iblis. Sonic & his friends got sent to the future after they fell for Eggman's trap &, with Team Dark's help, manage to return to the present. Shadow learn that in the future, the G.U.N. blame him for the destruction of Iblis and Omega killed him.

Sonic struggle to save Elise but Eggman was desperated and Silver was trying to kill him, calling him Iblis Trigger, which made Sonic furious as he's in the traitor attitude again. Omega battle Mephiles and also learn his fate. Had enough, Team Dark follow Mephiles and battle him in **Dusty Desert**. Sonic failed to save Elise as the Egg Carrier 3 crashed but thanks to Silver's quick thinking, they travel back into the past & Sonic board on the battleship and rescue Elise from Eggman, who try to battle him with the **Egg Wyvern**.

Sonic carry Elise in his arms as he run through the hallway. Alarm blurring around them as the Egg Carrier are exploding in flames. Suddenly the back part of the battleship fell apart, cutting them off from the escape pods. Sonic was planning to use the debris to jump his way to the cliff but a large golden ring appear behind him. Stepping out of the ring was Sonic's childhood sweetheart, Princess Sally Acorn, in her new look.

"Sonic, over here!" shout Sally.

"Nice timing, Sal!" smile Sonic as he dash toward the Warp Ring. Elise went through first then Sonic but he stop as he notice Sally is not following. "Sal?" ask Sonic.

"Go, Sonic! I'll make sure Eggman does not escape this ship alive." said Sally.

"What?! What are you-"

"Take care of yourself, Sonic. I love you." Sally gave a sad smile and a tear escape from her eyes. She quickly took off and head down the hallway.

"Sally! Do-" before Sonic can stop her, the explosion erupted and push Sonic through the Wrap Ring, causing it to close. Sally found Eggman and kick him down. She restrain him as Eggman struggle to break free.

"Get off, you rodent!" growl Eggman.

"You won't get away, Robotnik!" growl Sally.

10 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Eggman.

"Farwell, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog." smile Sally as she close her eyes.

* * *

Sonic fell out of the Warp Ring in **Kingdom Valley** and land on his feet. He look up and saw the Egg Carrier 3 start losing altitude and crash against the cliff, releasing a huge explosion.

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYY!" scream Sonic in horror as he reach his hand out. Tears start welling up in his eyes then he ram his fists against the ground. He start sobbing greatly and Elise walk up to him.

"S-Sonic?" she ask. Suddenly Sonic shot up and glare at Elise, with his eyes completely blank & his fur turn pinch black.

"She's gone! She's GONE! I manage to save her from getting blasted from the dual-Gatling turret now I failed to save her again! It's not fair!" roar Sonic as the ground start shifting by the sudden increase of powers.

"Sonic! Calm down! Stop it!" plead Elise as she start shedding tears. Sonic saw her tears and calm down. Suddenly, her body erupted in flames and the flames jettison up to the sky then form into a sphere.

"What the?!" exclaim Sonic.

"T-That's the Flame of Disaster! He was inside me all this time?!" gasped Elise.

"No wonder your father doesn't want you to cry!" said Sonic. The sphere rocket its way toward **Soleanna**. "He's heading for the city!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Dusty Desert, Mephiles disappear after Team Dark destroy his clones. Shadow has used his full power to destroy them so he's now exhausted. As he pick up and click his Inhibitor Rings on, a group of G.U.N. soldier arrive.

"What are you guys doing here? We didn't request any backup." ask Rouge.

"Team Dark, you are under arrest!" shout the G.U.N. soldier #1.

"What?!" exclaim Shadow.

"Why?!" ask Rouge.

"You had unleash a new menace upon Mobius, at the same time you unleashed your full power. That's the second time you betray us, Shadow. Prepare to die!" snarl the soldier.

"That's not-" before Rouge take another step, they shot her in the chest and she drop on her back.

"ROUGE!" gasped Shadow then he got shot in the chest, due of being weaken. Their bloods leaks across the ground.

"E-123 Omega, Shadow may still be alive so destroy him." order the solider. Omega gaze at his fallen friends then Mephiles' mocking words filled in his mind.

You were able to defeat me because you were actually created to destroy

Shadow_, not Sonic. Don't tell me you didn't know, you were programmed to obey the Humans, but what you did in the future, that was yours... MWAH AH HA HA HA HA HAH! AAH HA HA HA HA!_

"No... If the G.U.N. wants to eliminate the traitor, then the traitor... is YOU!" shout Omega as he open his side-arms and reveal his cannons. The soldiers gasped in horror and, before they react, Omega blasted them into pieces with his **Omega Burst**. He kneel down, pick up and carry his friends to safety.

#G.U.N. Lab#

Omega arrive through the teleport via using the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control. **Hope Kintobor** arrive to greet him.

"Hi, Omega. How-*gasps* What happen?!" gasped Hope when she saw Shadow & Rouge in Omega's arms, dripping a downpour of blood. Omega place them in the recovery pod for Shadow & Rouge into the memorial pod. Omega clutch his metal claws hard.

"The G.U.N. shot them for 'treason'. Shadow will survive but Rouge is dead. They blame us for the destruction of Iblis." said Omega harshly.

"They what?!" snapped Hope, which surprise Omega. "First they killed Maria & Gerald, now this?! I. Had. ENOUGH! THIS TIME, THEY ARE THE ONE WHO SHOULD DIE!" scream Hope. She ran to the weapon depot with Omega and she reprogramed all the G.U.N. mechs. They become online and they all gaze at Hope.

"WHAT IS YOUR ORDER, MISTRESS KINTOBOR?" they ask.

"Destroy all G.U.N.!" hiss Hope. The robots obliged and blast their way out the warehouse & start destroying everything in her path. Hatred & rage filled in Hope's eyes as she watch the G.U.N. get shot down.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters try to save the Overlanders as their attack has no effect on Iblis. Sonic & Elise arrive in the scene.

"Sonic, what did you do to make her cry?!" shout Silver in anger.

"Where's Sally?" ask Bunnie.

"She's...She's...dead..." said Sonic in a small voice.

"WHAT?!" gasped everyone.

"We got- URK! Gah...hah..." grunt Silver as he fell on his knees with his hand clutch on his chest.

"SILVER! What's wrong?" ask Blaze, who was accompany with Silver during the _Sonic Colors_ event and so forth.

"My chest... It hurts!" gasped Silver then his body phase in and out, becoming solid then transparent & vice versa.

"He's fading!" exclaim Tails.

"What?! Fading?! How?!" ask Blaze.

"Something...had change the future..." grunt Silver.

"Some_one_, better said." said Shard sadly. "Rouge's Life Signal went dead, which means Rouge is Silver's future mother. Without her, Silver will never be born."

"WHAT?! NO! SILVER, TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" begged Blaze as she hugged Silver.

"It's...too late... Blaze...I...I..." Silver fade away into nothingness and Blaze place her hands on the floor as she shed tears.

"No...No... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Blaze as her eyes glowed amber yellow & her whole body exploded in massive flaming aura. Everyone move away from her because of the heat except Sonic, who remain standing his ground, ignoring the heat. Blaze glare angrily at Iblis then made a mighty leap that shatter the ground by sheer force & dash toward Iblis. Though it has no eyes, Iblis notice Blaze and unleash a solar ring attack but it shatter by her own flame & she became a living meteor, impacting & pierce through Iblis' core & the core become overload since it was counter by Blaze's Sol energy & become a humongous explosion. Blaze somersault and land on the ground then drop on her knees and start crying as her flames die out. Everyone remain surprised by her powers.

Mephiles saw what happen, and become furious. "NO! Blaze the Cat, you just sign your death warrant! I will kill you someday, you &#%$ witch!" boomed Mephiles.

* * *

Days has pass and the Egg Army become silent since they heard about Eggman's death. King Acorn was greatly heartbroken when he heard about his daughter's death. While the Freedom Fighter grief over Sally & Silver's deaths, let's check on Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was sky gazing on the meadow in **Splash Hill Zone**. He notice a cloud shape itself into Sally's face. A tear shed from Sonic's eye then he hear someone crying. He stood up and search around the field. Then he found a purple Mobian Cat sitting on a rock, sobbing with her hands covering her face. Sonic walk up to her and tap her forehead.

"Blaze?" ask Sonic.

"Huh?! Oh...it's just you..." sniffed Blaze as she wipe her tears. Sonic know why she's crying.

"Um... It's seems Silver is more then a friend to you." said Sonic.

"Y-Yes... I was in love with him...but now he's gone..." whimper Blaze. "He's not only strong, brave, with sense of justice or handsome; he was so...so naïve! I like that about him."

"Well, I first met Sally-"

"No need to explain. NICOLE told me about it 5 times. Heh... I better go home... Nice talking with you..." said Blaze as she summons two Sol Emeralds then teleported back to her dimension. Sonic watch as the flames vanished then come to his decision.

...

"What?! You're resigning?! Why?!" exclaim Amy in shock.

"I can't bear this pain. I couldn't save Sally and now I must re-locate myself to the other dimension. Beside, you guys can handle this without me." said Sonic after he finished packing.

"Good luck, sugah." sniffed Bunnie.

"_Bon voyage_, Sonic." said Antoine.

"See ya, guys." smile Sonic sadly as he ride on his **Blue Star** racing car. NICOLE activate the Star Portal and gave a sad look at Sonic.

"I'll miss you, Sonic." smile NICOLE.

"See ya, NICOLE." said Sonic then he drove through the portal and arrive at the Cosmic Road.

* * *

In the **No-Zone**, the Zone Jail has fully repaired and now locking up all the prisoners. **Zonic the Zone Cop**, Sonic's No-Zone counter-part, arrive with two new prisoner; a power-hungry demon **Super Sonic** & the fully-robotized Bunnie Rabbot. He lock them up and sigh as he crack his back.

"Phew! That's all of them. I don't mind all of this job but now, as Sonic Prime would say, I need a vacation." complain Zonic.

"You get your vacation AFTER you have re-capture Void & Mephiles! Is that clear, Zonic?!" snapped the No-Zone version of Sally named **Captain Zally Zacorn**. Zonic groan and gave a nod. Then they heard a engine roar and they turn around to find Sonic in his Blue Star.

"Sonic Prime?" exclaim Zonic.

"How did he get here?!" snapped Zally. Sonic saw her and he felt a strong ach in his heart again. Zonic notice his expression so he told Zally that he'll handle this and she left to start ordering **Zhadow** to bring some more Inhibitor collars. Zonic ask Sonic what brings him here & he explain the whole story.

"You want to re-locate yourself in another Zone, but you don't know where?! I thought you follow the direction of wind?" ask Zonic in sarcastic tone.

"Well, there is no _wind_ in the Cosmic Highway." answer Sonic. Zonic chuckle a bit and took out his files of the zones.

"Well, the zones you can relax are the **X Zone**, the **Zilla Zone**-"

"No! I'm sure **Sonic-Zilla** want to kill me for killing **Jules-Zilla**. I want a zone where there is no other me." said Sonic.

"Then that will be the **Sol Zone**." said Zonic.

"I'll take it. See ya!" grin Sonic.

"Okay. Happy journey." smile Zonic. Sonic dash off into the portal Zonic created and left the No-Zone. Zonic remain doubtful about his attitude.

"I hope his suffering doesn't effect his heroic deeds." mutter Zonic.

"ZONIC! Back to your post, NOW!" shout Zally. Zonic start grumbling.

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend: They are so aggressive."

* * *

**Axle- Who like the remake of Chapter 1?**

**Kida- Send us the reviews! X3**

**Axle- Now Kida, did you build something to repair the damage _you_ made?**

**Kida- Oh... I haven't thought of that.**


	2. A New Love

**Chapter 2: A New Love**

**Axle- Remake continues!**

**Kida- YEAH! Who wants some cake?**

**Axle- I'm not hungry-**

**Kida- Eat. The. CAKE!**

**Axle- Okay- Hey, cookie-'n-cream! My favorite!**

* * *

In the palace of Southren Island, Sol Zone, in Blaze's bedroom; Blaze was combing her hair as she was lost in her thought.

*_Mmm... I miss Silver so much but I need to move on with my life. But who will love me? Everyone respect me only because I'm a princess. Everyone...except Sonic. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sure he's super-handsome, brave and honest but he's as heartbroken as I am. Although, he did comfort me and-_*

Her thought was interrupted by the sudden pounding on the door and she got startled like a frighten kitten. She clutch her hand on her chest, catch her breath & sigh as she walk toward the door and answer it.

"Who is it?" ask Blaze. **Marine the Raccoon** barge in the room.

"Oy, Blaze! Captain Whicker is back 'gain!" panicked Marine. Blaze frown and close her fists tightly in anger. She quickly ran down the stair with Marine, dash through the door & reach outside to find Capt. Whisker attacking the people with his robot pirates.

"WHISKER!" snapped Blaze.

"Ah, the Princess. Go get 'er mates!" order Captain Whisker.

Blaze dash toward the pirates and slash them with her claws, skid to stop then lift her leg up and start spinning like a flaming top and bash all pirates in her path. She slide on the sand and face a giant pirate carry a wrecking ball. He swing it at her but she jump high, place her feet together and start spinning vertically. She ignite her body in flames and dash toward the pirate and bore through the pirate's chest. She skidded on the sand as the pirate exploded. The pirates charge toward Blaze but Marine block their path.

"Stay back or face the wrath of Captain Marine!" boast Marine as she made a threat. The pirates look at each other, exchanging confusion expression then burst out laughing.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, mates!" grinned Marine as her fist start emanating green energy. She thrust her fist and fire an energy blast, blowing them to pieces.

"ARGH! Send out the Ghost Rex!" shout Captain Whisker.

The ship open its hull and a giant mechanical dinosaur emerge from within. It roar as it charge toward the girls. They evade its attack by jumping over it and Marine saw its Core on its head.

"Found it!" Marine thrust her fists & fire two energy blasts. Ghost Rex tilt its head upside down and the blasts had no effect. It swing its tail and smack Marine out of the air.

"Marine!" gasped Blaze. She ignite her body in flames and dash around Ghost Rex, creating a flaming tornado. Ghost Rex start spinning its head at high-speed, creating a strong burst of wind and cancel out the attack as well as knocking her against the lighthouse. Blaze become shocked and got cornered as the dinosaur robot stomp toward her.

Captain Whisker laugh evilly until a green portal appear & a blue car emerge and skidded to stop in the middle of the beach. It was Sonic and he saw Ghost Rex.

"Why do I keep running into danger when I'm not interested?!" groan Sonic.

"S-Sonic?!" exclaim Blaze in a strange tone, like she's glad to see him.

"Talk about timing, mate! Care for a little help?" ask Marine.

"... No." answer Sonic.

"WHAT?!" exclaim Blaze & Marine.

"I want a normal life. My hero days is over. What you have here is none of my business." Sonic drive toward the water, press the button and his car transform into a speedboat. He dash out in the open sea, away from Southren Island.

"Yar har har! Some friend you have 'here, Princess! Now Ghost Rex, kill her!" order Captain Whisker. It roared & extended its neck to 7 feet. Then it swing its towering head down. But Marine is boiling in anger.

"Whyyyy you no good bloke...What kind of hero are you?!" scream Marine as she thrust her fists up & fire a powerful energy beam that shredded Ghost Rex's neck off and its head crash on the sand. Its body stagger back then fell sideway on the sand. Captain Whisker got scared and order a retreat.

...

Few minutes later, every-Mobian rebuilt their home but Marine is still pissed off about Sonic not helping them.

"Marine...um...mind if I borrow the **Water Cyclone**..." ask Blaze.

Marine didn't answer but she nodded so Blaze took that as a "yes". Blaze ride on the water bike and headed to the island where she believe Sonic is there.

Once she arrive, she tied the water bike on the rocks & saw a hut that was builted perfectly. A blue car is parked next to it.

"Guess that prove Sonic is here." Blaze mutter to herself.

Blaze then saw a blue blur race out the forest and enter the hut. She run to the hut and knock the door politly. He didn't answer so she slowly open and peek inside. She saw Sonic place all fruits on the table. Sonic pick a apple and start eating it. He turn around and saw Blaze step inside.

"What do you want, Blaze?" ask Sonic as he took another bite on the apple.

"Why...Why didn't you help us?" ask Blaze with her voice breaking.

"It's your problem, not mine." answer Sonic bitterly.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Sonic?" joke Blaze, hoping that will make Sonic laugh a little.

"Very funny!" growl Sonic. Blaze was taken aback by his attitude.

"Sonic, please calm do-"

"CALM DOWN?! Don't tell me to calm down! No one deserve a hero who never take things seriously! I failed to save my love ones & I had harmed innocent lives when Dr. Eggman robotized me or when the Chaos Emeralds created Evil Super Sonic! I made Elise cry and unleashed that demon! So don't you dare tell me to calm down, Blaze! YOU HEAR ME?!" shout Sonic then he recieve a powerful slap across his cheek & he got wide eyed as he place his hand on his bruised cheek.

"That's not the Sonic I know! The Sonic I know never give up! The Sonic I know always protect those he love and care, no matter how dangerous it is! The Sonic I know NEVER CARRY THE WORLD ON HIS SHOULDER!" scream Blaze in anger. Sonic remain silent, sat on his chair and hang his head down.

Blaze's eyes start watering but she shook it off. She took a deep breath & sigh deeply. She sat next to him and place her hand on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sonic...I didn't mean to slap you. You know, I could prevent Silver's death but I can't since I don't know what cause him to be erased from time. Sometime, you can't always save lives." sighed Blaze. Sonic look at her hand then look at her face. He stay gazing at her beautiful face.

*_She's as beautiful as Sally. Her eyes are like the light in the deepest darkness. Her hair is probably smooth like a feather. She may be determine, strong-willed & level-headed but she is sweet, polite & care for her friends. And she is sooo sexy..._*

Sonic start blushing for staring at her figure. Blaze look at Sonic & he quickly turn away.

*_He's as handsome as Silver. His sarcastic grin is enough to cheer me up & his quills look so soft. Sonic may be arrogant, selfish & laugh at the face of danger but he's very kind, generous & has such a boyish charm. He's always there to help those who are in need, such as me when I was searching for the Sol Emeralds & he lend me his Chaos Emerald so my search become successful. Aside from that, his body is so ripped, like he work it out.*_

Blaze's cheeks turn bright pink for staring at his chest & apps then she shook off that thought. "Sonic, want to stay with-"

"I rather be alone..." answer Sonic without looking at Blaze.

"Oh...okay..." Blaze stood up and walk to the exit. She look back then she left. Sonic got up on his feet & stand next to the door as he watch Blaze ride on her water bike and speed off to the ocean.

*_Poor Blaze...I wish I know more things about her.*_ thought Sonic sadly.

Blaze continue steering through the waves until suddenly, a giant mechanical octopus burst out of the water & grab her out of her water bike. Then **Johnny**, a green robot pirate with missile-like head, appear.

"Ha ha ha! You shouldn't be in the middle of the ocean by yourself, Princess!" laugh Johnny.

"Hel-" The Ghost Kraken dive down & drag her down underwater. She can't ignite her flames so she try to break free but the Ghost Kraken slam her several times on the rocks. Then it ram her through the last rock that left her sluggish. Ghost Kraken let her go so she can drown. She can barely keep her eyes open. Suddenly the Ghost Kraken got pierced by a blur and exploded. Then a figure swam toward her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Possibly an hour later, Blaze slowly woke up and look around. She's in someone's hut.

*_Oww...my head...* _moan Blaze. She place her hand on her forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She look to her left and saw her soaking wet coat, pants & gloves hanging on the clothline. On the floor are her high-heeled shoes. She then look to her right and saw Sonic cooking a hot soup.

*He save me? Why?*

She slowly sit upright and look at herself. She's in her underclothes: a black training bra & short pants. Her face turn bright red and quickly look to her right and saw Sonic holding a bowl of soup.

"So you finally woke up. Here, I made you some soup." Sonic gave Blaze the bowl of hot soup and she gladly slurp the soup up. After she finish, she gaze at Sonic in confusion.

"W-Why did you save me? It was my problem, right?" ask Blaze.

"I know..."

"You even swam underwater!"

"..."

"Sonic?"

"I guess this is the right time to tell you everything about me. The name 'Sonic' is actually a nickname I picked when I was a kid. My original name...was Ogilvie Maurice." sigh Sonic as he hate his original name.

Blaze has the urge to laugh and try her best to hold it but she failed as she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ogilvie Maurice? That was the weirdest, funniest names I ever heard! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, i-it's pretty funny." said Sonic with a nervous smile. Blaze stop laughing and gave a smile.

"I think 'Sonic' is much better name for you." smiled Blaze.

Sonic told her about how her parents first met, when Eggman invaded his home & also told her about his favorite pastime, favorite foods, and all of his likes & dislikes. Now it was Blaze's turn.

"The reason I wear my coat because I haven't fully master my power & I might overuse it so the coat act like an inhibitor."

"Well, you're not wearing your coat & nothing happen." said Sonic.

"Guess that means I've fully mastered my power." smiled Blaze. Blaze went on about how she got her powers, the life she went & when she team up with Amy & Cream to recover the Sol Emeralds and their battle against **Captain Metal**. She even told him what's her favorite sports, her favorite pastime & her likes and dislikes.

"You are a wonderful princess, Blaze." smiled Sonic.

"And you are a brave hedgehog, Sonic." sigh Blaze with a smile. Sonic stay gazing at her beautiful amber eyes while she gaze at his strong emerald green eyes. They stay gazing for a few minutes until Sonic broke the awkward silence.

"S-So..."

"So...Did you find your new love yet?" ask Blaze.

"Nah. There is not a single chick I can be in love with." answer Sonic.

"What about Amy?" ask Blaze.

"AMY?! NO! S-She's just a friend and my #1 fan girl. She did what all fan girls do: fell head-over-heel in love with me. She start telling everyone that I'm her boyfriend! She even try to marry me!" Sonic start shivering of that thought and Blaze giggle.

"What about you, Blaze?" ask Sonic.

"Me? Well, I finally found someone I really like." answer Blaze with a small smile.

"And who is that person?" ask Sonic with jealousy.

"He's a handsome hedgehog. He's very brave, bold & kind-hearted with such boyish charm. And...he cares for me a lot." describe Blaze.

"And what's his name?" ask Sonic.

"The hedgehog's name is..." She lean closer to his ear and whisper gently. "_Sonic the Hedgehog._"

Sonic quickly look at Blaze and blink his eyes twice.

"M-Me? I...I-I...uh." stammer Sonic as he was speechless. Blaze think he's rejecting her and she felt like her heart shatter again. Tears start flowing from her eyes as she start quivering.

"I-I understand...*sniff* I-I should *sniff* go n-now. Good-bye." whimper Blaze as she walk toward the door. But Sonic warp in front of her & block her path.

"Don't leave, Blaze. Please?" ask Sonic slowly. He place his hands on Blaze's cheeks and wipe her tears tenderly with his thumps. "Beside, you're not fully dressed. You want everyone see you like this? In your fine, sexy self?" ask Sonic as he flirt her. She start blushing when he said that.

*_Me? Sexy?*_ she thought

"Just stay for awhile..." said Sonic as he gaze at her beautiful eyes.

Blaze's heart start beating faster then she hugged Sonic as she press her lips on Sonic's and pinned him against the wall on his back & close her eyes. Sonic got wide eyed then kiss back as he slowly close his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her neck and the other on her waist as he kiss deeper. Blaze jump and wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist. She start stroking her hands on his quills & it feel very soft. Sonic stroke his hand on her hair and, just as he thought, her hair is as smooth as a feather. Sonic start carrying her toward the bed as they continue kissing. They trip over and land on the bed. Blaze is now on top of Sonic. She then place her tongue on Sonic's cheek and lick it. Sonic blushed when she did that & now it's his turn. He place his hand on her face then tilt her aside as he start kissing on her neck. She moan softly as she enjoy the pleasure Sonic gave her. Sonic place his hand on her back & slowly stroke it from her back to her butt to her leg. She smiled and purred as her cheeks turn bright red and stroke her hands on Sonic's chest tenderly. Sonic resume kissing her neck then move from her neck to her lips. Blaze kiss Sonic's lower lip and pull it slowly before letting it go. Then Sonic kiss her nose and she giggle. She then felt Sonic's hand stroke its way back up to her butt & pat it twice. She sigh softly then Sonic kiss her in the lips again. Blaze got wide eyed as she felt Sonic's tongue entering her mouth. She start wrestling his tongue with her tongue that they almost got tie up. Blaze surrender herself and let Sonic's tongue enter. They would continue kissing but they need some air. So they break their kiss and their lips got covered in saliva.

"I love you, Princess Blaze the Cat." sighed Sonic.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog." smiled Blaze as they resume kissing.

...

20 minutes, or 20 years later, Sonic got up from the bed & check on Blaze's clothes.

"It's dry now." said Sonic as he tosses them to Blaze.

She wear her coat and zipped up her zipper. She then wear her pants and put on her gloves and shoes. She stare at Sonic and blink her eyes lovely.

"Thanks for washing it for me, Son. And...thanks for that kiss." smiled Blaze as she blush.

Sonic start packing his stuff at supersonic speed. In seconds, the hut is now empty.

"Wait on Southern Island with my car, okay?" said Sonic.

"Why?" ask Blaze as she lower one eyebrow and tilt her head sideway in confusion.

"Didn't you offer me to live with you guys?" ask Sonic with a comical grin.

"Oh! Well yes but I meant that if you want to live with...me." Blaze place her hands behind her back as she move her hips left and right in a bashful way & her face turn red, brighter then the red Chaos Emerald.

"O-Okay Blaze." said Sonic timidly.

Blaze run outside & hop on Sonic's car then drive it to the water. She press the button and the car transform into a speed boat & dash off on the water. She arrive on Southern Island and convert the boat back into a car. She park it and step out of the car. Marine is waiting for her, but she is not happy.

"OY! Where have you been, Blaze?! We got so worry about ya!" snapped Marine. Blaze never seen Marine this mad before and she was a bit afraid.

"I-I was attacked by a Ghost Kraken a-and-"

"You should've take the hovercraft! It's more faster then the water bike!" snapped Marine.

"I know & I almost drowned until...he save me."

"Who? That no good bloke who can't lift a finger to help us!" growl Marine.

"The reason he's like that because he lost his girlfriend and it pierce his heart too hard. It cause him to lose his will to fight." explain Blaze.

"Oh...I understand." sighed Marine as she calm down then she realize something.

"Hey, wait a minute! If you got submerged then got rescue by Sonic...then why your clothes is dried?"

"He...he took me to his hut he build on the island and he dried my clothes. We...well, then it just happen and..." Blaze saw Marine with a sly grin and a mischivious look in her eyes.

"NO! No we did not make out, Marine!" shout Blaze in a panick tone.

"Well, it been like, what? Few hours? So maybe you two just-"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Blaze & she start blushing again.

Suddenly a blue blur dash through the ocean and slide to a halt, sending sand in the air. Sonic stands firmly with the materials of his hut. He place it on the sand.

"Hope these will serve you something. Oh, hey Marine. Sorry for my stubborness." smiled Sonic.

"No prob, mate." smiled Marine.

Sonic grab his suitcases then Blaze grab him and drag him to her castle. They walk their way through the hallway then upstair and into Blaze's bedroom. Sonic look around and whistle of the sight.

"Nice room, Blaze." he can see all the pictures of Blaze & her parents, Blaze with Marine, Blaze with Amy & Cream, and Silver & Blaze eating ice cream. It was a funny picture because Silver doesn't know how to eat a ice cream. There's also a picture of Blaze, Shadow & Marine holding a broken Metal Sonic's head.

"These guys are great friends, huh?" Sonic look at Blaze, who open Sonic's second suitcase and saw a different pairs of Power Sneakers.

"Why you carries so many shoes?" ask Blaze with a chuckle.

"For reasonable event. The Spike Shoes are for traveling through icy area, the Spring Shoes is for jumping high places, the Soap Shoes is for grinding &..." Sonic continue explain about the Shoes. Blaze was facinated.

"Think you can make it in my version?" ask Blaze.

"Sure." nodded Sonic. Then he look at the bed.

"Wow! Now THAT'S a Queen-sized bed!" said Sonic in awe.

"Yeah...but it was so lonely..." Blaze made a sad smile as she pass her hand on the silked blanket.

"I can keep you company." said Sonic. Blaze taken aback as she got wide eyed. She lend away from Sonic.

"Sonic! We've been 'going out' for what, a whole day?!" exclaim Blaze.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" ask Sonic.

"You know..." growl Blaze.

Sonic now know what's she meant and start laughing.

"Ha ha ha! No, Blaze. I didn't meant that! I meant that I sleep in your room! I'll just sleep on the floor or the couch." smile Sonic.

"Oh. But no need to sleep on the couch. You can sleep with me. I wouldn't bite." grinned Blaze.

"Or burned! Don't worry Blaze. I won't cause trouble." said Sonic as they start changing to their nightclothes.

Sonic is wearing a orange T-Shirt & sky-blue pajama pants while Blaze wear her night gown. They laid on the bed and sleep about 3 inches away from each other. Blaze open one eye and gaze at Sonic.

"Sonic, are you still awake?" she ask.

"Yep, what's up?" reply Sonic.

"Can you...hold me close?" ask Blaze as she blush lightly. Sonic just smile as he place his arms around her waist and pull her close. He kiss her forehead and she start purring.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two couple share their good night kiss and went to sleep.

* * *

**Kida- AWWWW! How romantic!**

**Axle- Sent the reviews and-**

**Kida- Hi, I'm Billy Mays, from Jupiter, and I'm ordering some new package of Jupiter Phone!**

**Axle- HA HA HA! So funny but more funnier in the video.**


	3. The Robotnik Armada

**Chapter 3: The Robotnik Armada**

**Axle- We have arrive...**

**Kida- To embark the new quest on... THE LOST WORLD!**

**Axle- Ugh...**

**Kida- What?**

**Axle- Must you dress up like Dino Defender?**

**Kida- Hey, I'm armed and dangerous. I have my taser, my flares, my Un-Anime BAZOOKA, my R.Y.N.O and-**

**Axle- Your butt. [Sarcastic tone]**

**Kida- You can't keep your eyes off my butt, do ya? *sexy grin***

**Axle- Forget it. Onward!**

* * *

In the Prime Zone, in the Metropolis, several Egg Bosses heard about Eggman's death & some decide to bring up their own agenda until they heard a gunshot. They got startle and the door open. There stood the Iron Queen.

"What's wrong, Iron Queen? Cat got your tongue?" grinned Drago.

"What's wrong, Regina?" ask The Baron. The Iron Queen drop on the floor dead, blood leaking out of her head. Behind her was Omega, Shadow & Hope, who is holding a revolver. Everyone got surprised.

"Who in the-"

"Stay in your seats!" growl Shadow as his hands start arcing yellow energy & Omega reconfigure his claws into missile launchers. The Egg Bosses slowly sit back down. Hope step forward.

"I am Hope Robotnik! The step-niece of the former Dr. Ivo Robotnik! I am your new leader!" shout Hope. The Egg Bosses start clamoring about this. Boss Hood then ask her.

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Because I have the most powerful E-Series robot & the Ultimate Life Form, those who put Sonic the Hedgehog on the standstill. And we had destroyed the HQ of the so-called G.U.N." grinned Hope as she press a button on the remote & the screen reveal a whole army of G.U.N. robots & their battleships. Egg Bosses Duck Bill & the Baron was surprised but Drago scoffed.

"Bah! A 12-year old Overlander order me around?! Pathetic!" growl Drago.

"I agree." nodded Egg Boss Axel. **(A/N: Not me! Axel the Water Buffalo!)**

"Oh? Then shall I roboticize you all? The Roboticizer is fully operational, you know?" ask Hope. All the Egg Bosses gasped & cringed in fear. They accept her as their new leader.

"Good. Now the Eggman Empire shall now be called '**Robotnik Armada**' & you, Egg Army, shall be call '**Dark Presence**'! Together, we shall destroy the G.U.N. & built Ultratopia! And everything you desire shall be yours! Heh heh heh! Ha ha ha ha! GYAH HA HA HA HA!" laugh Hope evilly and Shadow & Omega join in the evil laughter. Then the Egg Bosses, now called **Dark Bosses**, return to their bases & Hope talk to the robots via the PA.

"Attention, **Hunters**! Who do you serve?"

"EMPRESS ROBOTNIK!" said the Hunters.

"And who am I?"

"EMPRESS ROBOTNIK!"

"What is your mission!?"

"DESTROY ALL G.U.N.!"

"Follow your commander, E-123 Omega, & complete your mission!" order Hope. Then she press the red button. All the capsules that contain the Shadow Androids, without organic skins, are released.

"Shadow Androids, what was your original programming?"

"Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." answer the Shadow Androids.

"Well, now you have a new objective: Sneak in the heavily-guarded G.U.N. base and destroy every G.U.N. in your path! Is that clear?!"

"At once, Empress Robotnik!" bowed the Shadow Androids. Then Shadow use Chaos Control & they all teleport away. She then walk toward the capsule where Rouge's corpse is. "I will make them pay, my friend! They will pay!" growl Hope.

* * *

At the G.U.N. base in the **Deep Jungle Zone**, the guards are guarding the front entrance.

"Man, I'm bored." complain guard #1.

"Me too. There's nothing out except giant frogs." said guard #2.

"Hey who's that?" the guard look ahead & saw the army of Hunters, Shadow Bots & Swat Bots with Omega walking toward the base.

"Whoa, Omega. What's with the army?" ask the guard #2.

"We are here to take this base in the name of Empress Robotnik!" said Omega.

"Ha ha ha! You're kidding, right?" laugh the guards.

Omega reconfigure his claws into Gatling guns & all the robots aim their weapons at them. They got wide-eyed with fear.

"Oh, I'm serious." chuckle Omega.

"Code Red! Code Red-!" All the robots blast the guards & the front entrance down. All the G.U.N. soldiers start firing the robots but the Swat Bots smack them like rag dolls & the Robodillos roll through the area & uncurl them to fire their laser guns, blasting them down. The helicopters try to take off but Omega grab its tail, swing it around & toss it at the other helicopters, blasting them into the ground. The soldiers try to run from them but the Shadow Bots fire laser cannons at them, shooting them down. A giant mech called the Big Foot arrive to attack but the Shadow Bot place a device on its leg and release a virus. The Big Foot power down.

"Hey! What's wrong with this thing?!" growl the pilot. Then the Big Foot re-activate by itself and a message appear on the screen

ALL HAIL EMPRESS ROBOTNIK! DESTROY ALL G.U.N.!

"What the-" Before the pilot react, a little robot head emerge from the panels & shot the pilot's head off. His blood covered the cockpit & the Big Foot start firing its missiles at the soldiers, killing them on sight.

Then a giant sphere crash into the building and emerge a Super Swat Bot. It release a powerful explosive wave that destroy all the building & release multiple Rhinobots to destroy every military vehicles by ramming through them. The robots raid inside & kill every one of the soldiers. They have taken over their base & the G.U.N. failed to warn the others about Omega's betrayal.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now the G.U.N. will tremble before us!" laugh Omega.

* * *

Meanwhile in the secret, heavily-guarded G.U.N. base in **Bullet Station Zone**, they recieve a faint transmission from Deep Jungle but failed to decoded it.

The guards pace around the base then an amber blur dash over them. The guard look back & saw nothing so he resume walking. Then 20 blurs dash over them then a black blur ram the guard and a spill of blood splat on the wall. Then several spin balls dash through the air vent while a black hedgehog walk into the computer room, where the major is.

"Agent Shadow? What are you doing here? Commander Tower didn't told-GACK!" Shadow stab him with his **Chaos Lance** and he start gagging & spew blood from his mouth. The soldiers gasped in horror.

"Alert! Alert! We have-" Shadow snap his finger & everything got frozen in time. He jab all of them & snap his finger again. Time resume & the soldiers drop dead.

"_Soldier? Repeat that message!_" ask the guard over the com link. Shadow grinned as he made a "Move in" hand signal. 20 metallic spheres burst out of the air vent & uncurl themselves as the Shadow Androids. They instantly killed all the guards and prevent the security from sounding the alarm. Shadow watch as the G.U.N. got slaughter.

"See? I told you, Mephiles. If the world choose to be my enemy, then I will fight, like I always have!" grinned Shadow.

* * *

In Tails' Workshop, Tails was playing with **T-Pup** until he receive a call from Bunnie.

"Hello?" answer Tails

"_Hey, Tails! We got a problem! The Eggman Empire is still operational!_"

"What?!" exclaim Tails. Tails quickly head to the teleporter and teleported to Sky Patrol. He arrive and join up with the others. With them are the Team Chaotix.

"How can the Eggman Empire be still operational when Eggman's dead?" ask Rotor.

"Was it Snively?" ask Amy.

"No, we haven't seen Snively for a long time. And I don't think the Iron Queen is involve." answer NICOLE. Then Miss Vanilla & Cream barge in with fear.

"Vector! Vector!" panicked Vanilla.

"Whoa, Vanilla! What's wrong?" ask Vector.

"T-The G-G.U.N. HQ a-and C-Central City got destroyed!" exclaim Vanilla. Everyone become shocked by the news.

"Who's responsible?!" ask Tails.

"The Chao told me it was the G.U.N. robots and...and...Mr. Shadow & Mr. Robot!" cried Cream as she start sheding tears.

"Shadow & Omega?!" exclaim Amy & Tails.

"Ah! There is also a blonde Overlander girl wearing a similar uniform of Dr. Robotnik with them." reply Vanilla.

"Hope!" shout NICOLE & Espio.

"Oh no...Now we have a new Dr. Robotnik." sighed Tails.

"Ah but that's the worst part!" answer Shard the Metal Sonic. "She's your friend and ally. That means she know everything about you and plus, she know the G.U.N. operation!"

"Guess we're back in business. Who's with me?" ask Tails

"YEAH!" everyone cheered as they head out to fight Hope.

* * *

The Freedom Fighter decide to check the mysterious factory where Espio found during his scouting. It's a large factory that produce strange pink water. Tails recognize it as the **Chemical Plant** & he suggest to destroy it. The Freedom Fighter explore the factory to locate the main control room but they were blocked off by giant robot octopus.

"What the?!" exclaim Tails. Suddenly the floors start flipping over, and the team manage to reach higher ground before they fell in the pink water. The robot, called Octotron, lash out its tentacles and grab Amy & Cream.

"EEEE!" scream Cream.

"LET GO!" scream Amy in rage.

"Take this!" Tails dash toward Octotron & land a sidekick but the tentacle is made of rubber, making his kick have no effect. Then it jump away from building to building and sound off an alarm. The floors shatter to pieces & emerge a giant sea serpent. It roar and slam its flippers against the pink water, creating a huge wave. Bunnie reconfigure her arm into a cannon & fire a powerful energy cannon. The beam split the wave into two & it splash harmlessly on the edge. The robot, called **Loch Ness**, roar & fire a powerful pink water blast. Bunnie quickly fire her cannon again & push the water blast back to the Loch Ness but she miss as it retreated back down in the water.

"Tails! You & Shard will try to stop that robot while Sugar-Twan & Ah handle this monster!" shout Bunnie.

"Right!" nodded Tails as he twirl his tails & fly toward Octotron with Shard.

"I suggest...Twin Spin Attack!" suggest Shard.

"Okay!" grin Tails. The Metal Sonic & the twin-tailed fox curl up into a spinball & ram through Octotron's head. It still moving but the impact force it to let the girls go. Cream grab Amy in mid-air, start swinging her around at high-speed & toss her toward Octotron. She bore through its head again & it exploded. Tails land next to Cosmo.

"Are you okay?" ask Tails.

"We're all right." smile Amy.

"Thanks for asking, Mr. Tails." smile Cream.

"Okay, shall we go?" ask Shard.

"Yeah." nodded Tails.

Suddenly the building start exploding and fire start filling up in the area. Tails protect Cosmo from the flames while Shard search around to find what cause these explosion. Then he located it: Bunnie & Antoine must've ram the Loch Ness into the tank & its explosion cause a chain reaction the tanks. They quickly retreated and watch the factory exploded in flames.

"At least we destroy the factory, right?" ask Shard but then they felt a rumble & from the ruin of the factory emerge the giant cargo ship. It fled to the distant & F.F. remain clueless.

...

When they return to Sky Patrol, NICOLE informed them that the **Oil Ocean Zone** was rebuild & guarded by a new type of Egg Cerberus called **Hunter Dog**.

"This Hunter Dog is different from Egg Cerberus; its armor is impossible to break & its eye is no longer vulnerable. There are two of them & the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters can't not even get close to it. I believe we can't beat them either until we figure out how to beat them. I found other news: The sub-base of G.U.N. in **Cryptic Castle** was completely destroyed by new version of Egg Genesis called **SDD**."

"'SDD'?" ask Cream in bewilderment.

"**S**earch & **D**estroy **D**rone. Unlike its cousin, it...has no weakness. Its external armor is unbreakable & its core is protected by a Fire Shield. As for the **Mystic Cave Zone** & the **Aquatic Ruin Zone**, they were taken over by Hope's robot forces."

"_Sacre Bleu!_ Hope is more smarter then Robotnik!" exclaim Antoine.

"And she is destroying the G.U.N. bases one by one!" said Amy with shock.

"And that's not the worst of it."

Everyone turn to their right & saw Zonic standing in front of the Star Posts.

"Zonic?! What you do mean?" ask Tails.

"Hope is fueled with rage that she unleashed the Shadow Androids & the Super Swat Bot. She even upgraded the Metal Series & rebuilding the E-Series robots. You can't beat her like this so you must at least weaken her force bit by bit." explain Zonic.

"I wish Sonic was here right now." sighed Tails.

"He can't help you. He is living on his new life with Blaze the Cat & their wedding is starting right now. Beside..." Zonic activate the Star Posts & is about to enter through the Star Portal.

"...you guys can handle this without his help. You can do this, Chosen One." smiled Zonic as he return back to No-Zone.

"Sonic?! Blaze?! Married?! B-But I'm his girlfriend!" exclaim Amy in anger.

"Amy, you're not Sonic's girlfriend! Sally was & now it's Blaze! So shut up!" shout Shard & Tails. Amy remain silent and hang her head down.

"Well, let's try our hardest! We will return our FREEDOM!" shout Tails as they all cheer.

Team Fighters, with the help of Team Chaotix, battle the Robotnik Armada & the Dark Presence. They win some & lose some as Hope is more smarter then Eggman. She built the Death Carrier, the combined version of Death Egg Mk II & Egg Carrier 3, and place it in the orbit as a satellite and her HQ. Team Fighter & Team Chaotix manage to save the civilians but couldn't rescue their home as it was protected by the Fire Shield or Thunder Shield.

* * *

A wedding take place at Southern Island. At the scene is the people of the Island and on the alter is Sonic wearing a tuxedo. Sonic was nervous. Then the fanfare played and everyone look at the entrance. Entering to the Church is Blaze, wearing a white wedding gown. Accompany with her is her best woman, Marine, who is wearing a beautiful green dress with pearl necklace. Blaze walk toward the alter and stand by Sonic's side. Then Gordon ask Sonic.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, will you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" answer Sonic.

"And do you, Princess Blaze, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" answer Blaze.

"Now Sonic, place the ring on Blaze's finger." Sonic took out a beautiful golden ring with ruby gemstone and place it on Blaze's finger.

"Now Blaze, place the ring on Sonic's finger." Blaze took out a golden ring and place it on Sonic's finger.

"Now if there's anyone who believe these couple shall not live together, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." No one objects. Sonic smiled

*_If Amy was here, she will really object!_*

"Now you may kiss the bride." said Gordon. Blaze hugged Sonic & they kiss. Everyone cheered for their wedding. Blaze toss the wedding bouquet backward. All the koala girls shove each other aside to catch but Marine caught it. She smiled as she took a deep inhale of the flower's beautiful scent. Then Gordon brought out two crowns. Blaze grab the king's crown and place it on Sonic's head & Sonic grab the queen's crown and place it on her head.

"Hail to the new King & Queen of Southern Island!" everyone cheered again.

* * *

As a little fast-forward, the Freedom Fighter, now called the **Freedom Squad**, had continue their battle against Empress Robotnik on several events:

Empress Robotnik created the **Metal Squad**, the metal version of the F.S., and send them to destroy Angel Island. Knuckles & Julie-Su engage battle against them but was overwhelm until Shard & NICOLE came to assist. When the M.S. got destroyed, Empress Robotnik send the newly-rebuild **Metal Sonic** to destroy them by transforming into **Super Metal Sonic**, thanks to the Master Emerald's powers. Knuckles use the Emerald and transform into **Hyper Knuckles** and destroy the evil robot. **(A/N: Freedom Squad is the good side of Suppression Squad)**

**(Kida's Note: Sonic & Knuckles reference)**

Later, Empress Robotnik unleashed a horde of E-Series on different battles: She send **E-69** to attack the G.U.N. base & **Mina the Mongoose** was sent to stop the robot gorilla. However, its chameleon stealth ability made the battle harder for Mina until she discover that it can't become invisible when near metal so she took her chance and tackle E-65 repeatedly until she land a final blow, destroying it completely. Mina try to attack Empress Robotnik but she disable her with the nauro grip on her leg & fled. **(Kida's Note: Sonic X. X3)**

Empress Robotnik send Dark Boss Axel & the Dark Presence to raid the Thorndyke family home, since they have connection with the G.U.N. weaponry and gadgets. They surrounded Mr. & Mrs. Thorndyke as well as their son, **Chris Thorndyke**. Then Ben Muttski, Rotor, Cream & Cheese & Big the Cat arrive and engage battle with the Dark Presence. Knowing they will lose, Axel summons the **E-10**, a robot armed with two giant drills. It attack them by burrowing underground but, when it was rocketed into the air, Chris brought out his own invention: a giant AA Turret with three launchers. He state that it was the prototype of the weapon known as **Sonic Overdrive Cannon**. By his quick instruction, while Mutt & Rotor distract E-10, Tails, Cream & Big hop in the launchers and they start spin balling at high-speed then Chris fired them and they rocketed toward E-10 and destroyed him. Tails try to catch Axel but he teleported away with his army. **(A/N: Let me guess: Why Chris Thorndyke?!)**

In the **Digital Space** of the G.U.N.'s computer network, Supreme Boss, Shadow the Hedgehog, arrive in the cyber-space and start planting several C-4. Espio enter the network, thanks to NICOLE & try to stop him. The Shinobi ninja & the Ultimate Life Form engage an astounding death battle in the cyber-space. In the end, Shadow grew tired of the battle and activate the C-4, destroying the cyber-space's core & he teleported himself out. NICOLE quickly transfer Espio back to the Real World before he got delete. As for the Digital Space, it got deleted. **(Kida's Note: Reference of _Sonic the Comic Online_)**

Then a meteor crash in Wood Zone & Uncle Chuck, Mutt, Jules Hedgehog & Shard investigate it. The meteor was actually an escape pod & inside was a plant-like alien known as a **Seedrian**. Her name was **Cosmo** and she was looking for the "Legendary Warrior who harness the power of light".

The Legendary Warrior was probably Sonic, but he was absence. Luckily for Cosmo, Tails & Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. She explain about the powerful alien race called the **Metarexes**, who plan to conquer the galaxy by harnessing the Chaos Emeralds. The Leader, **Dark Oak**, challenge the F.S. for a battle. Knuckles battle Dark Oak as Hyper Knuckles but Dark Oak is too powerful that he easily defeat him. In hope of preventing Dark Oak's victory, Tails used his power of the Chosen One to scatter the Chaos Emerald to the deepest part of space. In the race against time, the Freedom Squad, teamed up with Chris & Cosmo, ride Tails' new spaceship, the **Blue Typhoon** & trek through space, visiting numerous of planets in search for the Chaos Emeralds. However, Empress Robotnik & her Robotnik Armada join the team as part of their truce, as they see the Metarexes a threat to their plans.

During that time, Tails & Cosmo begin to fell in love but it cause some uneasy complains from his friends, since "plant & animal don't mix very well". Shadow try to kill Cosmo, believe to be Dark Oak's spy but Tails fought him and send him into space with the Sonic Overdrive Cannon. Later, they found the last two Chaos Emeralds but later discover that the Metarexes are stealing the Planet Egg, the source of the planet's life force & they had created multiple fake Chaos Emeralds, making them harder to find the real one. Shadow & Tails engage a devastating battle as **Turbo Tails** & **Super Shadow** but their battle cause a chain reaction and created the **Chaos Rift**, sucking all the Metarexes to their doom but Knuckles manage to use the Master Emerald to power the Blue Typhoon and escape while Super Shadow perform Chaos Control to rescue the Death Carrier. Then Dark Oak order **Black Narcissus** to study Tails' Super form. In order to lure Tails into his trap, he send a message to Cosmo in Seedrian language and she went to him alone. However, Chris follow her & try to escape but Black Narcciuss knock him out cold with a blow on his stomach. Tails made an attempt to rescue Cosmo & Chris, and did so by absorbing the Super Power Ring and become **Hyper Tails**. With his sudden increase of powers, he easily destroy the **Gold **& **Silver Metarexes** but he got drained of his powers because of the transformation's time limit. Empress Robotnik & Omega took out Black Narcissus easily and Shadow rescued Cosmo & Chris.

Dark Oak was enraged of the turning point & engage Tails & his friends in a second battle. With the combined might of Turbo Tails, Super Shadow & Hyper Knuckles, they defeated Dark Oak but he merged with Black Narcissus & the yellow Metarexes, transforming into **Final Nova**. The three-headed plant-like monster was too powerful but Turbo Tails nail two direct hit on two heads with the Sonic Overdrive Cannon. Final Nova transform into a shell and was unbreakable but the combined shot of the Triple Sonic Overdrive Cannon, which destroy the cannon as the result, shatter the shell and reveal Planet Egg in its planet-size form. Final Nova start choking it to detonate Planet Egg to destroy the galaxy and its barrier is unbreakable. Cosmo heard her mother's voice, saying that it's time. She shatter her charm and transform into a mature Seedrian known as **Blossomed Cosmo**. Her powers is enough to shatter the barrier by flying through it then she transform into her final stage: a giant tree that grip on Final Nova. Cosmo ask them to destroy her, Final Nova & Planet Egg. Turbo Tails refuse but Dr. Robotnik told him that if he don't do it, the galaxy will be destroy. Turbo Tails unleashed his full powers and created a giant-sized energy orb & toss it at Planet Egg, destroying it completely along with Final Nova & Cosmo but Hyper Knuckle perform **Chaos Regeneration** and turn Cosmo into a seed while Super Shadow remove his Inhibitor rings and teleported Planet Egg & himself elsewhere so it will exploded harmlessly. With the Metarexes gone, the Freedom Squad resume their battle against the Robotnik Armada. Cosmo later got reborn after few months later.

* * *

In the Death Carrier, Empress Robotnik step inside the lab and look at her robot assistant, **S-79** **code name "Eva".**

"How's the project?" she ask.

"It's at 75% complete, Mistress Robotnik. In order to complete it, we need a blood sample." answer Eva.

"Hmm...Inject the Black Arm's & Rouge's blood and add the memory of Maria Robotnik." order Empress Robotnik.

"As you wish..." bowed Eva as she went to find the blood sample. **(A/N: You guys remember this one, right? Shadow's blood and Emerl's memory data of Maria)**

Empress Robotnik return to her quarter and laid down on her bed. She sigh deeply as she look at the picture of herself with Shadow, Rouge & Omega. A teardrop fell on the picture. Empress Robotnik wipe her tear off.

*_Rouge may be a thief & self-center but she's a good friend and an ally..._* thought Empress Robotnik to herself. She sat up and head to the shower. Few minutes later, she finish her bath & dress up in her uniform. She head to the control room and sat down on her chair.

"Contact the Dragon Kingdom!" order Empress Robotnik to her Swatbots Mk II.

"Yes Mistress!" reply the Swatbots as they patch in the communication of Dragon Kingdom.

"Yes, Empress Robotnik?" answer the Bride of the Conquering Storm.

"How's the operation?" ask Empress Robotnik.

"Everything is well at hands, Mistress. King Khan is now locked inside his own prison & we gain control of the Yaiju & the other clans." said the Bride.

"Excellent! And that Iron King?"

"We found him and he's willing to join us after we told him about the Iron Queen." grinned the Bride.

"Heh! That ox sure had a bleeding heart! And one more thing; I read my uncle's report and it shows that there are more Ken Khans in Mobius. Keep your eyes peel for them and eliminate them!" order Dr. Robotnik.

"At once..." bowed the Bride as she hang up.

*_Iron Queen, bah! Like my uncle says: 'Magician relies too much on their magic.' That and I don't want her using my robots against me. It is the good thing I killed her._* grinned Empress Robotnik.

"Contact Emerald City!"

"Yes Mistress!"

"Yes Ma'am!" answer Dark Boss **E-80 Rage**.

"Rage, how's the progress?" ask Empress Robotnik.

"All well! G.U.N had crumbled, the President escaped but finally capture & all contact to the other G.U.N. bases is offline!" confirmed Rage.

"Good! Your Dark Presence did a job well done! Continue sweeping for any G.U.N. survivor!" order Dr. Robotnik.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Rage as he hang up.

She stand up and head back to the training ground, where Shadow & Omega is training. They were evenly matched then Omega swung his arm down & Shadow caught it. They remain struggling to gain each other's upper hand. Empress Robotnik clear her throat and they stop sparring and salute her.

"Shadow, come with me. Shadowbots, give your commander some upgrades!" order Empress Robotnik. The Shadowbots nodded and took Omega to the upgrade room. Shadow follow Empress Robotnik to the lab.

"So what is it, Hope?" ask Shadow.

"In a sec. Eva, is it complete?" ask Dr. Robotnik.

"It's 100% complete! She will wake up by your order." answer Eva.

"Okay." Empress Robotnik press a green button and the green fluid drain from the capsule. The capsule open and reveal a peach Mobian Hedgehog with blond hair and bronze marking on her eyes, and wear a blue-and-white dress and headband. She slowly woke up and look around. Then she saw Empress Robotnik.

"Uhh...who are you? You...look like...me?" ask the hedgehog. Shadow raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm Hope Robotnik. What's your name?" ask Empress Robotnik.

"Maria...Robotnik." answer the hedgehog, bringing shock to Shadow.

"Maria?!" gasped Shadow. Maria look at Shadow.

"Shadow?! Shadow! Whoa..." Maria jump out of her capsule and almost fell on her face but Shadow caught her then he look at Empress Robotnik.

"How-"

"I repeat Grandfather's Project: Shadow, only I call it 'Project: Maria'. I use Rouge's & your blood as her blood and her memory was copied by the Gizoid we encounter before, so I install it. I don't want you to be alone, Shadow." smiled Empress Robotnik.

Shadow smiled as he help Maria to stand up.

"Whoa, it's like I was born again, literally. So...how's Mobius?" she ask. After explaining the whole story, "They killed their own ally?! Without proof?!" exclaim Maria.

"They almost kill me..." answer Shadow. Then Maria begin to start boiling in rage, which cause her closed fists to emitted electric charge. "Then I'll teach them a lesson!"

"Then let's test out your fighting skills!" smiled Dr. Robotnik. Through many trials, Maria had shown off incredible speed, agility & strength. After training, she was promoted as Lt. Maria Robotnik and begin to work with Shadow. Empress Robotnik send Maria & Shadow to **Scrap Brain Zone**, where Snively was building a new battle armor, armed with the **Power Gem**, to get his revenge on his step-sister. Maria & Shadow encounter Snively and they engage in an epic battle. Snively overpower Shadow but that snapped Maria and she unleashed her **Chaos Smash** attack, piercing Snively's armor at light speed and destroy the armor along with Snively. Shadow was amazed of her powers & new personality, and she state that the aggressive yet passion girl is more cooler and dangerous then a sweet, innocent defenseless girl, which Shadow reply with a chuckle.

The battle continue on...

* * *

**Axle- Three down, so many more to go!**

**Kida- Check this out! *She become Mecha-Sally***

**Axle- HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Kida- With my Copycat machine I invented! You can be anyone!**

**Axle- Let me try. *I step in, the capsule closed and release a flash of light.***

**Kida- Whoopsie!**

**Axle- EEK! I turn into Lydia!**

**Kida- My bad!**

***FLASH!***

**Axle- Now I'm Muttski?**

**Kida- Oh, a puppy!**

**Axle- Get away from me and change me back. Leave some reviews.**


	4. The Return Of A Hero

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Hero & Absolute Zero Gravity**

**Axle-Here's Chapter 4 Remix. I did add some extras on the story and I still have NICOLE & Espio as a couple, although some of you viewers perfer ShardXNICOLE.**

**Kida- Da da da daaaa! Stink Bomb is here!**

**Axle- I have a question: why does the guys find the anthropomorphic skunk girl cute, or in your term, sexy? C'mon, this has been bugging me for some time.**

**Kida- Begin our remix story! :P**

* * *

#Prime Zone#

Time pass so quickly. Knowing they will not always win against the Robotnik Armada, they decide to pass on their life. Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette got pregnant and gave birth to a twins, a Mobian Coyote **Jacque D'Coolette** & a Mobian Rabbit **Belle D'Coolette**. But the twins were born with the **NIDS**, the same disease Bunnie had before, so Rotor, Mutt & Uncle Chuck save the twins by removing their arm and leg, where the source are, and replace it with cybernetic parts.

Knuckles & Julie-Su got married then she lay an egg. Weeks later, her egg hatched and it was a baby Mobian Echidna girl named **Lara-Su**, who share her father's appearance & her mother's hair as well as having a braid which portray Julie-Su's cybernetic dreadlock. Surprisingly, Lara-Su has mastered the **Chaos Force**, allowing her to use Chaos Power without being near to Master Emerald!

Vector & Vanilla got married and then she gave birth to their son, **Argyll Crocodile. **Espio & NICOLE got married & NICOLE, since she's Half-Data Half-Mobian, gave birth to a Mobian Chameleon named **Salma**, who inherit NICOLE's ebony hair.

Tails & Cosmo got married later and she gave birth to a Half-Mobian Half-Seedrian named **Daisy**. Many things has changed; Tails, now called "Miles", become the leader of Freedom Squad & grew powerful enough that he now summon Chaos Force anytime. He also become the head of the Brain Team, next to Rotor & Uncle Chuck. Knuckles become the Chief Officer of the new city of Angel Island known as **Portal City**, NICOLE & Mina become the superstars of singing career, Amy become the teacher of her own self-defense school for girls only, Jules, Bernie & Shard expanded the Chuck's Diner. Vanilla & **Gemerl** own an ice cream restaurant while Vector become the head of the Chaotix Detective Agency. King Acorn & Queen Alicia pass their crowns to **Prince Elias** and his new wife, **Megan**, becoming the new King & Queen of Mobotropolis.

The Robotnik Armada continue its destruction but Shadow & Maria has the same idea; they got married and she gave birth to a twin Mobian Hedgehogs, **Gerald & Ember Robotnik**.

Ember look like Maria but with red fur and rose marking. Gerald looks like Shadow but his streaks is lighter and have red hair on his forehead. His marking on his eyes similar to his mother. Their children had such strong potential of Chaos that Maria & Shadow place the Inhibitor Rings on them to surpress it.

Everyone were happy with their life but the Freedom Squad & the Robotnik Armada continue their never-ending battle.

As for Sonic & Blaze, they led their people of Southern island in peace and protect them from Captain Whisker & Captain Metal with the help of Marine, who is now officially Captain of the Ocean Tornado. Later, Queen Blaze gave birth to **Manik the Hedgehog**, who look exactly like Sonic but has curly hair on his forehead & purple streaks on the tip of his quills. He inherit Sonic's super speed & harness the Chaos & Sol Forces. Then Blaze gave birth to their second child, **Silvia the Cat**, a Mobian girl who look like Blaze but with spiked hair and blue streak on her arms & legs. She inherited Blaze's pyrokinesis and also harnesses the Chaos & Sol Forces. Everyone continue their life... But how long will Sonic remain in the Sol Zone?

* * *

#Several years later#

Miles Prower, now aged 24, had return home, but greatly wounded. He can barely fly but he manage to reach the Sky Patrol's entrance and open the door. Cosmo, aged 22, gasped in horror when she saw him in that state.

"Miles! What happen?!" she ask as she place her hands on his chest & start healing him.

"It was... Shadow & Maria Robotnik." grunt Miles. Everyone gather around to hear Miles' report.

"So what happen, Miles?" ask Amy Rose, age 25.

"I was hacking into Eggman's old computer files, knowing ity had some links to Hope's computer system but they quickly heard about my plans and Shadow & Maria. It seems they gotten stronger now & was able to defeat me but thankfully, I used **Chaos Control** to teleported me away and suppress my Chaos energy so they wouldn't find me. I can barely fly so I had some of the Flickies helping me to reach here so I can use my strength to fly up." explain Miles.

"I forgot you can speak Flickies." giggle Cosmo.

"I had some bad news. Artic, Mercia, Forty Fathom & Downuda Freedom Fighters got captured and robotized. The citizen of _País Misterioso_, Mazuri & Deep Jungle got completely wiped out. The Wolf Pack and the others seek refuge in Knothole Village in Wood Zone. Hope didn't find them yet. Even Ken Khan got defeated and reprogrammed to serve Hope." sigh Miles.

"Oh mah stars!" exclaim Bunnie, age 31.

"We need some plan." added Shard.

"And zis has to be a better one." add Antoine, age 32.

The Freedom Squad start thinking up the plan. They have been thinking for 10 minutes until Miles got an idea, which he had forgotten it for a long time. "Should we contact Sonic?" ask Miles.

"But Sonic doesn't want to fight again!" protest Amy.

"You're right..." sigh Miles.

As they resume thinking, several Mobian kids snuck inside the Sky Patrols and they were eavesdropping.

"So the Ultimate Life Form beat up my Dad?" ask Daisy, age 11.

"I wish we could help them..." said Belle, age 15.

"Hey, maybe we can bring the Legendary Hero here!" said Argyll.

"How?!" ask the kids in a low voice.

"Follow me!" smile Argyle They head to the Sky Patrol's computer room and activate the Star Posts. The Star Portal open and they went through it.

* * *

The portal open up in the middle of Seagull Beach & they fell out of the portal.

"Ugh... I am not doing that again." moan Belle.

"That cause we never went through a Star Portal before." Argyll remind her. They gaze around the beach then a Frisbee zoom by and a blue/purple blur dash across the sand, kicking the sand up in the air then skidded to stop & a blue Mobian Hedgehog leap up and caught the Frisbee.

"Is that the Legendary Hero?" ask Daisy.

"I don't know, he look too short." said Jacque.

"Caught it, Dad- Huh?!" Manik, aged 15, look at his hand & the Frezzbie is gone. Silvia, aged 14, appear behind her brother with the Frisbee in her mouth.

"No, Iphf vot vit." muffle Silvia then she spun around like a raging spin top then send the Frisbee away. Suddenly a huge blur rocket pass Manik & Silvia, sending a huge sand in the air then a blue Mobian Hedgehog wearing a golden crown & a red cape leap up and caught the Frisbee. He land on the sand and gave a grin.

"Nice throw, Silvia." smile King Sonic, age 30.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" ask Argyll.

"Who wants to know?" smiled King Sonic as he turn around then got wide eyed when he saw their appearance. "Hey...you guys remind me of Vector the Crocodile, Antoine & Bunnie D'Coolette...?"

"He knows our parents! _Magnifique!_" cheered Belle.

"King Sonic, we need your help! Our parents were fighting against a Robotnik and-"

"What?! That's impossible! Sally prevent Eggman from escaping and died in the Egg Carrier 3!" answer King Sonic.

"Uhh...We overheard our parents said this Robotnik is a woman named Hope." said Argyll.

"*!?* Hope? Hope Kintobor?" ask King Sonic.

"You know her?" ask Daisy with a smile.

"Hey Dad! Is that the sense of adventure calling you?" grinned Manik & Silvia start giggling.

King Sonic took a deep breath then gave his old sarcastic grin, "Okay! I'm going!"

...

"WHY?!" shout Queen Blaze, age 26. "Sonic, what if-

"Not a word, Blaze!" said King Sonic as he place his finger on her lips. "Beside, Gordon will protect the kingdom for a while and you're coming with us." smiled King Sonic.

Queen Blaze then smiled as she purred on King Sonic's chest, "Somehow I get your sparks for adventure." King Sonic & Queen Blaze went through the Star Portal with Manik & Silvia. As they arrive in the Sky Patrol, Prime Zone, Miles & the others enter the computer room when they notice someone activate the Star Posts.

"Hey you guys." smiled King Sonic and everyone gasped of seeing King Sonic.

"Sonic?!" exclaim everyone. Then Amy jump out of nowhere.

"Sonic!" Amy hugged King Sonic and kiss him. King Sonic panicked and push Amy away.

"Dang it Amy! Don't do that!" gasped King Sonic as he clutch his hand on his chest.

"I'm just so glad to see you, Sonic! Why you're wearing a crown and a cape?" ask Amy. Blaze glare at Amy and growl like an angry cat & Amy notice that. "What?"

"Sonic is my husband now, Amy. So don't kiss him on the lips again, got it?!" hissed Blaze. Amy felt like a arrow stab her heart. Sonic & Blaze got married! Her dream had shatter. She remain speechless as she can't respond by crying or screaming in anger.

"You're the King now? Oh ho, that is different." chuckle Antoine.

"Blaze!" squeal Cream, age 18, as she hugged Queen Blaze. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Same here, Cream! Look how you grown!" smile Queen Blaze.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see!" smiled Miles.

"Hey Tails." greet King Sonic.

"Come on, 'Tails' is my childhood nickname. Just call me Miles." laugh Miles.

"What convince you to come?" ask Cosmo.

"Uh...who is this alien?" ask King Sonic.

"Oh, this is my wife, Cosmo Prower." smile Miles.

"Hello!" piped Cosmo as she wave at King Sonic. King Sonic & Queen Blaze's eyes shrink into tiny slits, wide-eyed and remain gazing at Miles & Cosmo then exchange confuse glance.

"You married a plant-like alien?" ask King Sonic if he heard him correctly.

"Don't start, Sonic. I had enough of that problem." frown Miles.

"Okay, okay." said Queen Blaze. King Sonic explain what their kids told him and then introduce his kids. "Guys, meet our son, Manik the Hedgehog & our daughter, Silvia the Cat."

"Hey, your son look like you!" said Cream.

"Before we go to our mission, I got someplace to go." said King Sonic.

"I understand." nodded Miles.

* * *

Jules & Bernie are drinking their teas until someone knock the door. Bernie open the door, "Yes?"

"Hi Mother." smiled King Sonic.

"*Gasps* Oh Sonic! Jules, come quick!" shout Bernie as she hugged King Sonic. Jules enter and saw his son.

"Sonic! It's so great to see you again!' said Jules. Chuck arrive and saw Sonic.

"Uncle Chuck!" smile King Sonic.

"Sonny Boy!" cried Uncle Chuck as he join the hugs. Queen Blaze arrive with her kids.

"Am I interrupting?" she ask. Bernie saw her and, noticing their kids, she squeal in joy.

"Oh, is this my grandson?! Ooh, you look just like my son!" she squeal as she pinch Manik's cheek.

"Ow." said Manik. After some explanation...

"We will help everyone to end this new tyrant." said King Sonic.

"Good luck, my son." smiled Bernie.

As King Sonic head toward the Freedom Flight, Shard the Metal Sonic & Ben Muttski, age 18, are waiting for him.

"Hey bro. Nice cape." grinned Shard.

"Hello Shard." greet King Sonic.

"Wow! You're back! We now have a chance to win this war!" barked Mutt in joy.

"What, Miles didn't do a good job?" ask King Sonic and Miles gave him a glare. "Just kiddin', just kiddin'."

They board with the others and head to Megalo City, as the info tells them that Dr. Robotnik is hiding there.

* * *

As the Freedom Flight arrive on Megalo City, Freedom Squad drove through the tunnel tube via the hover van. Miles explain to King Sonic about what happen,

"After the destruction of Iblis, we heard that Team Dark were engaging Mephiles the Dark but the G.U.N. arrive and called Shadow the traitor, believed that he's the one who unleashed Iblis."

"But it was _my_ fault! I made Elise cry and she unleashed Iblis!" exclaim King Sonic.

"I-I know. But it's because they fear Shadow's powers after **Black Arms** mind-controlled him as their way to avenge **Black Doom**. They killed Rouge and almost kill Shadow, but, instead of killing Shadow, Omega killed the soldiers then told Hope what happen. She become enraged & re-programmed all of the G.U.N. mechs to destroy all of the G.U.N. She become Empress Robotnik & re-named the Eggman Empire into Robotnik Armada and the Egg Army are now Dark Presence. She re-built all of Eggman's old robots but upgraded them and remove all weaknesses. She even unleashed several robots Eggman never uses them, such as Shadow Androids and the Super Swat Bot. She even create several new inventions: Metal Squad, the robot version of us, and... Maria Robotnik." said Miles.

"Maria? She re-activate the Project: Shadow..." mutter King Sonic.

"Yeah, we have been fighting her for several years but we gain no edge of defeating her." sigh Miles.

"So that's where we come in. You believe we are the only hope to stop this, right?" ask King Sonic.

"Uh...No. We have it under control...but I bet it was your old sense of adventure that brought you here." grin Miles.

"You bet!" smirk King Sonic.

"Heh. The info we collected said that Hope came here because a meteor crash here and then all the security robots went bonkers." said Miles.

"Went bonkers? Hmm..." wonder King Sonic. As they travel through the tube in their car, a group of SCR-4 security robots attack them. They try to escape by using the elevator shaft to the 300th floor but they're still chasing them until they crash into the wall. The exploded blew the wall apart and everyone went flying out.

Everyone start falling but Miles, Bunnie, NICOLE, Cream & Shard broke their fall with their power of flight then rescue Antoine, Amy & Cosmo. However, Queen Blaze was out of reach as she fall too fast.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" scream Queen Blaze in high-pitch voice as she cover her eyes.

"BLAZE!" gasped King Sonic, who was hanging from the edge. He jump off and sky-dive toward Queen Blaze at great velocity.

"SONIC!" gasped Amy & NICOLE. King Sonic caught Queen Blaze in his arms, somersault forward and release a massive surge of golden energy from his whole body.

"AAHHHH...HAAAAAA!" yell King Sonic as the energy surge erupted strongly and become an embodiment of golden light. The light faded and King Sonic emerged with a sudden transformation: his blue fur become golden yellow, his emerald-green eyes become ruby red, his head quills stood up to its end & his body emanate a golden aura. He remain floating in mid-air and several SCR-4 robots are closing in but when **Super King Sonic** open his eyes, he gave a focused glare at the robots and they suddenly exploded into million of pieces.

"That takes care of that." frown Super King Sonic. Queen Blaze open her eyes and look up, just to see her husband. He look down and smile at her.

"You sound so cute when you scream like that." said Super King Sonic.

"Shut up." giggle Queen Blaze. Everyone remain jaw-dropped in shock and awe as the couple join up with them.

"Sonic, how did you manage to go Super without the seven Chaos Emeralds?!" exclaim Miles.

"I have absorb so many Chaos energies for many years that now I have latent Chaos energy, or more better, I have become an embodiment of Chaos. I discover how to tap into it and I got this ability...as well as the other ability..." said Super King Sonic as he become a little trouble.

"What's wrong?" ask Cosmo.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, we lost our vehicles so it's Extreme Gear time!" smile Super King Sonic.

Miles pull out a group of strange cases from the remain of the vehicle. He grab his case and press the button. It transform into a yellow Extreme Gear Board, the **Yellow Tail**. Antoine grab his board, the **Beloved French**, and Bunnie grab her board, the **Roughneck**. Cosmo grab her Extreme Gear, the **Mother Nature**, and Cream grab her board, the **Child's Smile**. Amy grab her board, the **Pink Rose, **and NICOLE generate her own board, **Digital Flow**. Super King Sonic grab his case and press the button and it morph into the blue Extreme Gear Board called the **Blue Wind**.

"Sweet!" said King Sonic after he power-down and ride on the board. Queen Blaze grab her case and press the button. It converted into her Extreme Gear Board, the **Flame Lance**. She ride on it and remove her coat, revealing a purple leather suit meant for Extreme Gear Sport. Then more SCR-4 is coming. They ride out of the building and dash through the city. Shard follow them as Freedom Squad dash out of the city and arrive in the jungle-like area. They continue soaring through the jungles but they were been followed so they split up.

NICOLE, Cream & Queen Blaze remain hiding under the tree until they saw the SCR-4 flying through the sky. Then one of them got knock down for unknown reason and crash against the ground.

"What happen? Something or someone knock out the robot." said Queen Blaze

"I think I saw someone up there but it move unbelievably fast." said NICOLE.

"Hey, what's that light?" ask Cream as she went to check the robot. Then she found a stone ring with a red gem on it. She pick it up but suddenly a horde of SCR-4 surround them.

"YEEK!" scream Cream.

"Stay back, Cream!" shout Queen Blaze as she thrust her hand and unleash a huge stream of flames, blasting and melting the robots into chunk of metal. More of them are coming but Queen Blaze create a huge wall of fire and they fled.

King Sonic look at the sky and saw the robots, "They don't give up." he said.

"We can't just stand here." added Antoine. King Sonic nodded then Cream appear. She show them the ring and King Sonic recognized it.

"I seen that ring before... I think... Ah! That ring has the ability to manipulate gravity!" said King Sonic.

"How did you know?" ask Shard.

"Memories of the Old Mobius..." explain King Sonic.

"Yeah and the robots seems to want that ring." said Queen Blaze.

"Well, let's head to Meteor Tech and find out about these 'bots." said King Sonic. Then more SCR-4 approach and Team Fighters ride on their board and dash toward them. King Sonic spin dash through the bots, Tails & Cosmo perform a **Leaf Swirl**, creating a twister made of wind and plants, and lashes the robots, Amy took out her **Piko Piko Hammer** and smack them, Antoine slash the bots with his sword, Shard blast with his energy bomb, Cream spin around like a top and bash the robots, NICOLE created two digital buzz saws and slice them in half & Bunnie extended her arm and bore through the robots. Then they proceed to the factory.

* * *

They arrive at the entrance and sneak inside. They look around and saw few robots guarding.

"This is not a cake walk..." advise King Sonic.

"Oh!" Amy saw security pod and it suddenly spotted them. The alarm start blurring.

"Dang!" exclaim Shard. The SCR-4 curled themselves into a sphere and roll toward them...and zip pass them! They stop in front of the other intruders. King Sonic saw the intruders and their appearances are familiar.

"That's-" King Sonic watch as the figure release a pulse of energy then all three of them easily defeated the 'bots. The figure land in front of the Team Fighter.

"It's been a long time, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said a green Mobian-like Hawk with dark green marking on his arms & legs.

"**Jet**?!" ask King Sonic.

Two other Mobian-like birds land next to Jet. One is a Swallow with purple feathers with violet marking on her arms & legs. She wear a white outfit with purple pattern. The other is a bulky Albatross with dark gray marking on him.

"Long time no see, Shorty!" smirk the Swallow.

"**Wave**!" growl Miles.

"Too bad that red echidna is not here to settle the score!" laugh the Albatross.

"Well too bad for you, **Storm**!" snapped Amy

"That's enough! Now little girl, give us the Ark of the Cosmo!" order Jet.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" said Cream.

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Jet. "We saw you grab that after the robot crash in the ground."

"Hey Jet, girls don't like guys who rushes them." grinned King Sonic.

"Rush? Ha! I'm the fastest being in the universe and today I'm going to prove it!" scoff Jet.

King Sonic smirked as he saw Jet hasn't change a bit. Then the alarm blurred and an army of robots enter the room.

"We can't stay here, Sonic!" said Queen Blaze.

"We'll settle this later. See ya, Jet!" grinned King Sonic as he dash off with the others.

"Hey! Come back!" shout Jet as Team Babylon follow them. When Cream try to catch up, Storm block her path.

"No way, missy! You're not getting past me without giving me the Ark of the Cosmo!" said Storm.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shout Cream in anger as she jump up, start somersaulting and spin dash down toward Storm. She smash Storm's head very hard and bounce off his head then she start flying through the tunnel. Storm, extremely dazed from the attack, chase after her.

"W-WAAIT!" shout Storm.

...

As they dash through the hallway, Jet notice King Sonic is wearing a crown. "What's with a crown?" ask Jet.

"I'm the King of my new home!" answer King Sonic.

"King?!" exclaim Jet.

"Yep, and I have been training! Watch this!" King Sonic quickly disappear and reappear in a second. All the robots behind them got torn to pieces by a spin dash.

...

Inside the computer room, Empress Hope Robotnik, now at age 24, is trying to fix the problem by trying to access the Mother Computer.

"ACCESS TO THE MOTHER COMPUTER...ACCESS DENIED!" said the female computer.

"Oh come on!" exclaim Empress Robotnik. Then she heard a muffled explosion from the back room. "Now what?!" she wonder as she check the hall. When she open the door, she almost got hit by King Sonic's Blue Wind & Jet's Extreme Gear, **Type-J**. She stagger back and land on her chair hard on her butt. As everyone reach there, they saw Empress Robotnik recovering from her rough landing, who then snapped.

"Watch where you driving in that thing!" growl Empress Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" exclaim everyone.

"Hope?!" exclaim King Sonic. "You've...grown."

"Hmm...so did you, Sonic. I'm surprised they recruited you and Blaze back. I heard from Captain Metal that you two got married. Must be desperate since you lost Princess Sally." chuckle Empress Robotnik. Queen Blaze's eyes start twitching in anger while King Sonic hang his head down, since he haven't heard his late girlfriend's name for a long time.

"What are you doing here, Robotnik!?" ask Bunnie as she converted her robotic arm into an energy cannon & aim at her. NICOLE generate data-stream from her hands, Antoine ready his sword & the other drop in defense stance except King Sonic.

"What does it look like? I own this place! HA HA HA HA HA!" laugh Dr. Robtonik, and everyone become shocked.

"Hope, why did you turn evil?" ask King Sonic.

"Because the G.U.N. betray me & my friends! They killed Rouge & almost killed Shadow! And with no reason, just like what they did to Maria & Great Grandfather Gerald! That's why I will rid the world of these Humans and create Ultratopia!" explain Dr. Robotnik.

"So the robots running amok is part of your schemes?" ask Queen Blaze.

"No, that one is headache for me. You see, a stone, similar the one that you destroy along with the cube from Old Mobius, was install to the Mother Computer and it went haywire. Also, the leader of these robots had the same stone!" explain Empress Robotnik.

"It attract one another..." said Jet.

"What?" ask Empress Robotnik.

"They're not just some rock. It said in the Ancient Babylonian-Ah, of course! Girl, give me the stone!" order Jet to Cream but they can't find neither Storm or Cream.

"Where's Cream?" ask Amy.

"Storm's not here, either!" said Wave.

*BEEP*

"It looks like Shadow & Maria located the other stone." said Dr. Robotnik. The screen shows crimson red dot and a yellow dot pursuing grey dot who is chasing after peach dot. Then a blue dot appear and is heading toward the peach dot. The images display the dots' ID: The two dots from behind are Shadow & Maria, the blue dot is the **SCH-4**, the grey dot is Storm and the final dot is...

"CREAM!" exclaim everyone.

"Everyone, get near me!" order King Sonic as he power-up to Super King Sonic. "**Chaos Control!**" Super King Sonic teleported everyone to that location. Team Babylon left and Empress Robotnik place her hand on the communicator on her ear.

"Shadow. The Freedom Squad are heading toward you at high-speed...via Chaos Control." said Dr. Robotnik.

"_'**Chaos Control**, huh? Did they have a Chaos Emerald? 'Cause Miles can't reach here by himself._" ask Shadow.

"No, better. Sonic the Hedgehog and he, too, gain the ability to go Super without the Emeralds." grinned Empress Robotnik.

"_The Blue Hedgehog? Heh heh heh, I'm looking forward to settle our score!_" chuckle Shadow.

* * *

At the **Aquatic Palace**, Cream got exhausted of flying and start running. Storm is also exhausted and start begging. "*Panting* WAAAAIT!" plead Storm.

"Huff...puff... Can't you give up?" Cream stop and turn around. She lend back and throw the Ark of the Cosmo at him. "You can have it!" shout Cream. The Ark of the Cosmo smack Storm's face and he fell on his back. He look up and saw Cream giving an ice cold glare at him.

"Now thanks to you, I'm lost! You will take me home this instant!" snapped Cream.

"O-O-Okay, miss! R-Right away, Ma'am!" stammer Storm as he agree to take her back to the other. Then a SCH-4 appear in front of them and start scanning them. When it scan the Ark of the Cosmo on Storm's hand, it went on a breakdown and exploded. As they check the wreckage, they saw another Ark of Cosmo. Storm pick up, saying something about the same one they found at Gigan Rocks and left, leaving Cream behind. Then Super King Sonic & others appear via Chaos Control.

"It's about time! Do you think it's rude leaving a lady by herself!" snapped Cream. Everyone sweat dropped and King Sonic & Queen Blaze were surprised by her personality.

"What happen to that robot?" ask Cosmo.

"I don't know. It just flew up then exploded." answer Cream.

"Exploded?" ask Miles in bewilderment.

"Wait, I think Storm said something about Gigan Rocks or whatever."

"The Gigan Rock? I know where that is!" piped NICOLE.

"Really?" ask Amy.

"Yeah, Shard & I went to that area to spar each other, but Espio was spying on us, thinking we're on a date. I didn't know there's jealousy in that ninja's heart, tee-hee." giggle NICOLE.

"Hmm?!" King Sonic sense something is heading toward them at supersonic speed. King Sonic also sense two powerful Chaos energy. He know who it is. "Shard, NICOLE, get everyone to this Gigan Rocks and find out more of this 'Ark of the Cosmo' that Jet talk about. I'll stay here and say hello to my old friend." frown King Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm staying with you." said Queen Blaze. King Sonic was about to decline but he saw her glare. "I fought him before. I can manage."

King Sonic nodded and stand firmly as the others left on the Extreme Gear Boards. Then a huge burst of water travel toward them then came to a halt. Standing before them are Shadow & Maria Robotnik. They are wearing the armors similar as the prototype Hedgehog version of Blaze before she was replaced by Shadow.

"Sonic the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat! Heh! And what's this? You're wearing a wedding ring, how touching!" grinned Shadow.

"She must so heartbroken that her love, Silver the Hedgehog, got erased by time. No doubt he was supposed to be Shadow's son but with Rouge no longer alive, he's gone." smirk Maria evilly. **(A/N: If you're reading this, LunarEclipseKid, tell me you like Maria with an evil grin.)**

"Shadow. I heard about Rouge's death but you shouldn't have to kill all of them!" said King Sonic.

"Shut up! It's time to settle our score, Hedgehog!" snarl Shadow.

"If you want to fight my husband, then you fight me too." frown Queen Blaze.

"Then bring it, sister!" grin Maria.

They made a powerful running start that release a powerful shockwave and the ground shifted down as they dash toward King Sonic & Queen Blaze. They got wide-eyed of their sudden speed then began to barely block all of their lightning-fast attacks. Maria sweep kicked Queen Blaze off her feet but she counter with her trademark technique, the **Spinning Claws**, becoming a spinning tornado of fire and slash Maria against the pillar. Queen Blaze leap up high and thrust her fist down, sending a huge fire-ball at Maria but she deflect it with her stunning and beautiful attack, **Innocent Mist**. This multi-kick attack, not only deflect the fire-ball, but send a series of energy arrows at Queen Blaze. She counter with her own attack, **Inferno Fury**. Both energy arrows collided each other and release an explosion. They charge through the smoke and collided fists, release a shockwave that blew away the smoke then they start clashing each other at high-speed. Queen Blaze evade the attack and slash Maria's cheek with her claws. Maria growl in pain then land a powerful slap that send Queen Blaze smashing through pillars and crash against the water fountain. The water soaked on her and disable her pyrokinetic powers.

"Heh heh, too easy." grin Maria as she thrust her closed fists apart and her fists discharge a surge of Chaos energy.

"Don't think I'm vulnerable now. I learn several new tricks, such as this!" Queen Blaze generate what left of her flames and form into a sword-like form. She grab the hilt and the flames materialized into the **Reaper**, **Madam Percival's** sword. Then she generate a powerful Sol energy surge that not even the water can dissolve it.

"Oh, Sol powers, eh? Then let's see which it's stronger: Chaos or Sol!" grin Maria as she generate a Chaos energy and form it into a large sword-like form. She grab the hilt and it materialized into **Aridight**, **Sir Lancelot's** sword. They leap toward each other and clash their swords' blades, release a strong spark of energy then they disappear and began clashing on the bridge. Two blurs, one blue, other amber, clash each other at supersonic speed then they separate and land on the bridge. King Sonic stand on the peak, catching his breath while Shadow remain crossing his arms. Their wives are seen clashing their swords across the beams of bridge then fire their energy bolts at each other but missed. Shadow started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, come on, Blue Hedgehog! You can do better then that! Or is it because you're old now?" laugh Shadow.

"Damn you and your immortality! I'm not done yet!" roar King Sonic as he generate a Chaos energy into his hand then thrust his hand forward. "**Chaos Torrent!**" shout King Sonic as he unleashed a large flow of Chaos energy from his hands. Shadow become wide-eyed then growl as he swung his arm and fire a large Chaos energy.

"**Chaos Spear!**" shout Shadow and both Chaos energy collided and release a powerful explosion that shatter the bridge. Everyone start falling down but resume fighting. Shadow & King Sonic start clashing each other with hand-to-hand combat skills then bash each other with their **Spin Attack**. Maria & Queen Blaze clashes their swords then start blocking their kicks again & again. Then Queen Blaze mimic her husband's spin attack and clash against Maria, who respond with her own spin attack. Then Maria shatter Queen Blaze's attack and land a double kick on her guts, knocking all the air out of her. She crash against the wall while Maria broke her fall by teleporting on the platform. The King of Sol Zone & the Ultimate Life Form resume clashing each other with **Homing Attack** until Shadow shatter King Sonic's attack and perform **Chaos Attack**; landing powerful punches and jabs then smack King Sonic's chin with a double uppercuts then land a powerful rocket-powered **Axe Kick**, sending King Sonic crashing into the water then Shadow activate his rocket shoes to hover in mid-air.

"Ah yes, you still can't swim." smirk Shadow. Then he receive a blast of fire from behind. He turn around and again he got blasted in the face. He growl to see Queen Blaze with her fist covered in flames. She throw a huge fireball at Shadow but Maria deflect it and throw a **Chaos Spear**. She dodge it then ignite her fists as she start jabbing Maria's face but she didn't flinched. "Give up?" grinned Maria as she ready her punch.

"Huh?!" said Shadow as he sense a Chaos energy rising rapidly. Maria hold her punch and look behind her as she sense it too. Shadow turn around and saw the water start swirling like a waterspout. Then King Sonic start rising out of the water with his body covered in golden aura.

"I defeated you several time, Shadow! So you will be defeated again! RAAAAAGHH!" roar King Sonic as he exploded in a golden light, transforming into **Super King Sonic**. He rush in, leaving an explosion of water in his wake and land a uppercut against Shadow's chin. Shadow went flying then recovered. He remain hovering as he wipe the blood from his mouth and smirk. "I'm impress to see you also gain the ability to go Super without the Emeralds."

"'Also'?!" exclaim Super King Sonic.

"AHHHHHH..." Shadow start powering up, golden energy began to surging across his body, arcing at tremendous speed then he thrust his arms apart. "HAAAAAAA!" roar Shadow as his body exploded in a burst of golden light. His jet-black fur become lime-yellow & his body emanate a golden aura with lightning.

"Brace yourselves, weaklings! For the might of the Ultimate Life Forms!" grin **Super Shadow**. Maria teleport next to her husband then a rising current of golden energy emanate from her body then release a burst of golden aura as her hair become spiked and some of her hair stood up to its end. Her blue eyes become orange & her aura emanate glitters. They then place their hands forward and charge up a red Chaos energy then expanded greatly. Super King Sonic place his hands together and lend back as he charge a blue Chaos energy.

"**Chaos Blast!**" The Super Hedgehogs fire a powerful energy beam at each other and start clashing. Then the beams exploded and Super Shadow then slam his fist against Super King Sonic's stomach. King Sonic reverted and fell on his knee as he gasped hard.

Super Shadow scoff. "You hardly got stronger. Bah! I don't want to waste my time! **Chaos Control!**" Super Shadow & **Super Maria** disappear in a flash of light. King Sonic struggle to stand up & Queen Blaze help him up.

"Sonic?" she ask softly.

"Damn it! I wasn't strong enough!" snarl King Sonic. Queen Blaze place her hand on his shoulder. "I know...I felt the same way...But now we know how strong they are. Come on, let's get to the others." said Queen Blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the **Gigans Rock**, Freedom Squad search high and low of the temple until they found a monument. It explain about the Babylon Garden & the Black Hole, which it was destroyed 12 years ago during the Battle Bird Armada event. But they discover something else.

"According to this, whoever gather the Ark of the Cosmos will harness the power to completely control the gravity! They even might create a black hole!" explain Miles.

"But one of the Ark of the Cosmos is destroyed, remember? When Speedy try to use it to best you?" said Amy.

"But if there at least four of them, it's enough for that power!" answer Miles. Then a giant battleship flew by, heading south. Then a blimp appear, following that ship.

"That bird brains is following Empress Robotnik!" said Cosmo.

"Let's follow them!" said NICOLE

* * *

In the middle of the desert, Miles and the others arrive there via Extreme Gear Boards and found Team Babylon waiting for them. Then King Sonic & Queen Blaze arrive via **Chaos Control**.

Team Babylon made a bet: whoever get to the top of the Control Tower will win the Ark of the Cosmo AND the title of World's Fastest. King Sonic accept that bet and Team Fighters start racing them.

Later, Empress Robotnik is about to place the Ark of the Cosmos in the slot but then, the door swing open and the burst of wind generated from King Sonic & Jet knock Empress Robotnik back and made her dropped the Ark of the Cosmos.

Freedom Squad arrive and surrounded her.

"Give up!" growl Miles.

"Make me! Go!" shout Empress Robotnik. Suddenly a yellow blur ram Amy against wall and shatter it apart. Maria drag Amy's quills with her hand and grin at the others.

"Amy!" gasped Cream as she rush in to save her best friend but Maria use Amy as a club and smack her aside. Antoine leap toward Maria and start spinning like a buzz saw. But a grapple claw caught Antoine and slam him against the floor. Standing in front of Antoine was **E-123 Omega II**.

"Surrender or be destroy." growl Omega. Bunnie & Shard fire their energy cannon but Omega defend himself with a force field then fire two missiles at them from his chest and blasted them away. Omega charge toward the F.S. but NICOLE grab Omega's arm and slam him overhead against the floor. Shadow appear behind Cosmo and grab her by the throat.

"Gack!" gagged Cosmo as Shadow lift her up.

"Told you that the next time we meet, I'll kill you!" grin Shadow.

"**Chaos Impact!**" shout Miles as he ram his Chaos-infused fist against Shadow's chest and he crash against the door. Shadow stood up sluggishly.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Wife!" snapped Miles as he ready his attacks.

"Getting cocky?" grin Shadow as he spin dash toward Miles but King Sonic tackle him and Shadow recover.

"Guess who wants a rematch?!" snarl King Sonic. He grab Miles' hand and they start spinning in a circular motion, become a large sphere made of two spin balls. They ram Shadow through the door and sent him landing on a platform. He quickly land on his feet and look up to seeing the sphere heading toward him. Shadow gave a grin then suddenly everything turn negative and Miles & King Sonic can't move. Shadow then dash through them several times then land on the floor, hold up his hand with his fingers together then snapped his finger. Everything revert to normal then the duo got smash against the panels very hard. Shadow walk toward them but Team Babylon block his path.

"Well, well, if isn't Slow-Poke Shadow." grin Jet.

"What. Did. You. CALL ME!?" snapped Shadow as he dash toward them at tremendous speed but they show no fear as Jet hold up the Ark of the Cosmo and caught Shadow in a gravitational field. Then Storm land a powerful punch against Shadow's face and, because of the gravity increase the blow x2, send Shadow flying out of the tower. Maria saw what they did.

"Shadow!" gasped Maria. Amy leap up and slam her Piko-Piko Hammer against Maria's head but she withstand it and thrust her head that release a burst of Chaos energy, blasting her back. Team Babylon then use the Ark and caught both of them in gravity field and defeated them easily.

"Ha! Too easy!" grin Jet.

"We easily defeat the powerful Dark Bosses that you can't defeat." smirk Wave. Miles & King Sonic start growling in anger. Then they turn to face Empress Robotnik.

"Hand over the rest of the Ark of the Cosmos or you'll end up like these losers!" sneer Jet.

"These 'losers' are my friends! If you want it, come and get it!" snarl Empress Robotnik.

"Storm, take her out!" order Jet.

"Right, boss!" obliged Storm as he activate his **Type-S** and dash toward her.

"Storm, don't!" warn Shard.

"Why?" ask King Sonic as Queen Blaze recover from Maria's attack. Storm swung his punch but Empress Robotnik evade, grab Storm's face, lift him off his Type-S that crash against the panel and slam him against the floor, leaving a huge dent. This surprised Jet & Wave as Empress Robotnik start bashing Storm against the floor, shifting it down by every blows. Wave move in on her **Type-W** and start spinning like a top. Empress Robotnik saw her and land a powerful roundhouse kick, sending her crash against the wall. Empress Robotnik pick up Type-W and Type-S as Jet dash toward her.

"You can't catch the wind!" smirk Jet.

"Oh, then why I spent my time sparring with Shadow & Maria?" ask Empress Robotnik as she swung the Extreme Gears and smash Jet hard. Type-J went loose but Empress Robotnik smash it into pieces with her foot. She toss Jet away then pick up the Ark of the Cosmo.

"Whoa! How did she-" gasped King Sonic.

"I have been training non-stop when I was 12. Even though I don't look it, I have gain mega-strength, thanks to the Power Gem but my training has further increase my strength, beyond from Sgt. Simian. I bet many guys finds me as a attractive and strong woman." grin Empress Robotnik. "Now surrender." Shadow, Maria & Omega recovered and appear behind them & ready to attack them. Suddenly, a broken-down SCH-4 smash through the window and crash against the floor then stood up and dart toward Empress Robotnik. She evade its claws but it manage to stab her and electrocuted her. She drop the Ark of Cosmo then the robot pick it then dash into the sky before Empress Robotnik smash it with her fists.

"Blast it all!" snarl Empress Robotnik.

"How can that thing still funtion? Hope?" ask King Sonic.

"I don't know." that's her reply.

"What?!" exclaim everyone.

"There is some kind of magnetic pulse coming from the Mother Computer. Maybe that trigger in the robot's buffer." answer Empress Robotnik.

Then a giant burst of light was seen in the distant then giant robot appear in the place where the SCH-4 was. The super robot, called **Master Core: ABIS** start creating the black hole. King Sonic glare at the scene and he went Super Sonic. Shadow took a head start as he went Super Shadow. Super King Sonic dose the Chaos Energy to Miles and he went **Turbo Miles**, gaining red cape & fighting gloves and his body emanate a golden aura.

"Ah, it's good to be back again." smiled Turbo Miles. Cosmo transform also; her hair glow bright green & grew longer, gain a brilliant glitter aura & her flower buds bloom greatly, becoming **Blossomed Cosmo** and join the duo. They arrive there just to find Super Shadow battling the super robot. ABIS is very strong and grab Super Shadow. It slam him against the platform. Super King Sonic fire a barrage of **Chaos Spears**. It hit but it still moving. Turbo Miles dash toward ABIS but it thrust its arm and fire a powerful energy blast. Turbo Miles deflected it and Blossomed Cosmo start jabbing its face. Super Shadow create a energy orb and aim at its head. "**Chaos Burst!**" he fire a Chaos energy orb and blast its face. It shriek in pain & Turbo Miles and Blossomed Cosmo both land a double uppercut. It stagger back then create a giant asteroid. It toss it at them but Super King Sonic & Turbo Miles spin dash through & Super Shadow levitate them and toss it back the ABIS. Realizing its near defeat, it start expanding the black hole. The gravity start pulling the Super Hedgehogs, the Chosen One & the Super Seedrian toward the black hole. As they struggle to escape, Shard arrive and fire his arm cannon. It stunned the super robot & Shard gave a grinned.

"Let yourselves go!" he grinned.

"Okay!" grin Super King Sonic. They stop flying away and increase their speed toward the super robot. All four of them bore through the ABIS's core, destroying it completely and close the black hole.

After the incident, Empress Robotnik, Shadow, Maria & Omega disappear. Freedom Squad took Team Babylon to the medical facility so they can recover. Then they head back to the Sky Patrol but they don't know when will they strike next.

* * *

**Axle's Mom- So awesome! I love your story, Axle.**

**Axle- Thanks.**

**Kida- MWAH!**

**Axle- ...**

**Kida- Axle?**

***I fainted and my head is covered in heart bubbles***

**Kida- He loves me now! EEEEEEE!**


	5. The Titanic Battle

**Chapter 5: The Titanic Battle**

**Axle- Next one. Kida, sweetie, you first.**

**Kida- Oh Axle, you really love me. But why play so hard to get?**

**Axle- I was very shy.**

**Axle's Mom- Began the remake!**

* * *

During the Shadow Androids' recon on the old Eggman base, a dark mist filled the area, sweeping through the ground. The blue-streaked Shadow Android notice it and scan it.

"Unknown substance detected. Energy source Da-" before he finished, the mist lift up and constructed itself into a spear-like form and pierce through the android's chest, then torn it apart. Then the androids saw the mist and they start firing their HMG at the mist. However, the bullets made no affect on the mist then it took form of a hedgehog then a large dark matter burst out of nowhere and destroy several androids. The mist continue to sweep around the area then a mysterious chilling voice filled the room.

"Hmph... So the Ultimate Life Form created an army of himself? I'll deal him once I'll give that damned witch a little visit of REVENGE!" growl the mysterious voice.

* * *

In the city of Mobotropolis, a blue/purple blur zoom across the city at supersonic speed.

"What an awesome city! I can run through here all day!" exclaim Manik as he spin dash off the hill and Triangle Jump off the buildings. Then he skidded to a halt as he saw a grey hedgehog with grey shoes & red eyes ran inside the city in fear.

"Help me! Please help me!" begged the grey hedgehog.

"Who are you?" ask Manik.

"My name is Grey! My home got destroyed by the Shadow Androids and-" then King Sonic, Miles & Amy arrive.

"Who is this?" smiled King Sonic.

"Please you must help me! My home got destroyed! Shadow Androids everywhere!" panicked Grey.

"Whoa, calm down! Tell us slowly." said Amy.

Grey inhale deeply then exhale. He explain what happen; one of the locals saw the Shadow Androids outside the town but it was too late & his village was destroyed. King Sonic frown as he felt like something is not right about his story. Amy decide to take him to Uncle Chuck's Diner so he get something to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sky Patrol, parked in the middle of the city, 30-year old Knuckles & 30-year old Julie-Su arrive via the Warp Ring with their 15-year old daughter, Lara-Su. NICOLE appear to greet them and so did Bunnie.

"How are you, Knux?" ask NICOLE.

"Ah, just fine." reply Knuckles.

Then Queen Blaze arrive, "Hey Knuckles, long time no see!" greet Queen Blaze.

"Hey Blaze!" greeted Knuckles & Julie-Su.

* * *

While Grey & Amy continue talking, King Sonic remain glaring at Grey as he felt uneasy about him then Knuckles arrive.

"Hey True Blue! I thought I heard you return to help." greeted Knuckles.

"Hey Rad Red!" greeted King Sonic.

"Who's that?" ask Knuckles, as he notice Grey talking to Amy.

"Some guy named Grey..." scoff King Sonic.

"Hmm... Something is not right about him. I feel some strange essence of Chaos Force." glare Knuckles.

"So you felt it too? Guess that means I'm not the only one with bad feeling."

On the other side of their tables, Manik was chatting with his sister about Grey & that he doesn't buy his story.

"I'm telling you, Sil. That red eyes are dead giveaway!" warn Manik.

"Stop talking nonsense, bro. Just because Shadow have red eyes & is the bad guy doesn't mean everyone with red eyes is a villain." explain Silvia.

"Whatever, I'm getting a bad vibe from him." frown Manik then turn around. Then he saw Lara-Su entering the diner

"Whoa..." gasped Manik in awe.

*_Song Insert:_ _I Want To Know What Love Is_*

Manik watch as Lara-Su walk toward the table. Then she sit down and hold up a menu. She stroke her dreadlocks slowly and blink her eyes slowly. Manik start gazing at her then someone call his name, bringing him back to reality.

*_Song Ended_*

"Hey _Casanova_! Take the hill!" grinned Silvia.

"W-What?! I-I...uh... W-What give you that idea?!" stammer Manik.

"You are staring at her, you're drooling, & you can't keep your glued eyes off of her. Need I say more?" ask Silvia with a mischievous grin. "Beside, you couldn't find a perfect girl on South Island who is your type."

"Fine..." sighed Manik. He stand up & walk toward Lara-Su.

"Uhh...mind if I sit with you?" ask Manik. Lara-Su just shrugged & Manik took it as a yes and sat down.

"M-My name is M-"

"Look, I'm dislike typical guys like you who couldn't say word!" glare Lara-Su. Manik clear his throat & took a deep breath.

"My name is Manik the Hedgehog, son of King Sonic & Queen Blaze." smile Manik.

"A prince? Well- Wait, son of Sonic? _The_ Sonic the Hedgehog?!" ask Lara-Su in seriousness.

"Yeah?" said Manik in confusion.

"Oh- Ha ha ha. Great, now you try to hit on me then kill me off like your father did to Sally!" growl Lara-Su.

King Sonic overheard that & hang his head down. Knuckles notice that and glare at his daughter.

"Lara!" shout Knuckles.

"Listen, you knucklehead! No one speak about my father that way! And he is not an assassin!" growl Manik.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME?!" snapped Lara-Su as she shot up from her chair and her hands are covered in Chaos Energy. Manik ignited his hands in Chaos Energy as well.

"Lara, what are you doing!?" exclaim Knuckles.

"What do you expect from the daughter of two knuckleheads?" said King Sonic in annoyed tone.

"You don't scare me, Knucklebrain. I harness the power of Chaos as well." frown Manik.

"Then allow me to show you the true fear! **Chaos Spear!**" Lara-Su swung her hand & throw a Chaos energy bolt but Manik swung his Chaos-infused hand and deflect the energy bolt to the other direction.

"Too slow, Knucklehead." smirk Manik.

"GRRR!" growl Lara-Su but then she notice where her energy shot is redirected to. The Chaos energy bolt is heading toward Grey!

"Watch out!" warned King Sonic. Grey look up and the **Chaos Spear** blasted his face. Everyone gasped in horror as Grey emerge with a horror feature; his face was burned to a pale grey skin & his left eye become reptilian eye with crimson red sclera. He look at the others with evil look in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU! I was hoping to let your guard down with those lies but now... NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" roar Grey then he start transforming into a crystalized hedgehog with similar appearance of Shadow. Dark mist start emanating from his feet. He lost his nose & his mouth.

"WHAT THE?!" gasped King Sonic & Miles.

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU MEDDLING FREEDOM FIGHTER!" growl **Mephiles the Dark!**

* * *

The diner exploded & send King Sonic & Miles flying. Mephiles then saw Manik & Lara-Su. He gave a demonic laughter.

"Heh heh heh! Prepare to suffer, you knucklehead!" scrowl Mephiles.

"Someone, help me..." gasped Lara-Su.

"Take this!" Mephiles fire a powerful energy bolt and smack Lara-Su out. He rush in to attack her but, noticing Lara-Su lost the will to fight, Manik spin dash Mephiles and start jabbing his face.

"Don't stand there! Run!" shout Manik.

"R-Right!" Lara-Su start running as fast as she can.

"You maggot!" Mephiles grab Manik and throw him away, then he got bored through many houses. Then Bunnie flew in and ram her cybernetic arm against Mephiles. They went through the buildings and crash against the wall.

"Take this, gruesome!" shout Bunnie as she start punching him but he caught her robotic fist then start laughing a demonic laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try, you stubborn rabbit!" He land a uppercut against her chin & she went flying. She recover then convert her robotic arm into an arm cannon. Bunnie fire a powerful energy beam and Mephiles counter it with his dark matter wave. The beams clashed and release a strong shockwave. They continue clashing until Mephiles power-up and push the beam back.

"Oh no..." gasped Bunnie. Then Shard arrive & gave a friendly grin.

"Need some help?" he ask as he thrust his arm cannon and fire a energy beam, merging and expand its power. It engulf Mephiles, but as the smoke clear out, Mephiles emerge undamaged.

"Nice one, robot. Now... My turn!" roared Mephiles.

Mephiles rush in and rip Shard's head off with a clothesline. Then he slam a dark energy orb against Bunnie's chest and send her flying away. Rotor start blasting Mephiles with his AA turret. Mephiles shake off the blast & land on the ground and scoff as the Freedom Squad & Team Chaotix gather up. As well as the members of the Secret F.F.

King Elias & King Sonic rush in and start attacking Mephiles but he easily sway their attacks, dissolve into a mist, dart back, reassemble then slam his fist against the ground, sending shockwave toward them. They evade it as the twins, **Lyca & Lilla**, attack Mephiles. Mephiles turn into a mist, making them miss & reassemble himself as he took out the twin with one blow. Mephiles begin a running start as he ready his energy attack. Then Mephiles tripped over a rock & drop his energy orb on himself, resulting a explosion. He shot up in anger as he roared. He notice **Larry the Lynx** is laughing.

*_That jinx!_* growl Mephiles in his thought then he dash toward Larry and swing his claws at him but Big came charging toward Mephiles & ram him hard. Mephiles stand on his ground, causing the ground shifted for halting Big's charge, lift Big up then use him as a weapon; tossing him at King Elias & the other & knock them out. **Mighty the Armadillo** grab Mephiles and slam him against the ground. Knuckles jump up, dive down as he start spinning like a drill and collided against Mephiles, sending him down into the ground & create a huge crater. Knuckles got blasted out of the crater and Mephiles emerge. **Ray the Flying Squirrel** try to attack but he flick his face & went flying into the tree. Mighty gritted his teeth in rage & start pounding Mephiles in fury. Then he grab a giant boulder & slam it on Mephiles. Mephiles appear behind Mighty from a dark mist & blast Mighty away. Julie-Su & Lara-Su charge toward Mephiles & attack him but he evade & knee Lara-Su's forehead. Julie-Su jump & did the flying kick but Mephiles caught her leg & have her dangling upside down as she cringed in shock. He pull her in then ram his fist against her breast very hard.

"GYAAH!" shriek Julie-Su then Mephiles create a dark energy blade.

"Let's see if you look beautiful without your SKIN ON!" laugh Mephiles demonically.

"**Chaos Spear!**" A energy bolt ripped Mephiles' left arm off & release Julie-Su. Mephiles turn his head & another energy bolt struck his face. "**Chaos Spear! Chaos Spear! Chaos Spear! CHAOS... SPEAAARR!**" Lara-Su toss many giant energy bolts & each tear off Mephiles' body pieces by pieces. Mephiles regenerated then aim his hand at Lara-Su.

"Here's the taste of Dark Chaos! **Dark Armageddon!**" Mephiles thrust his hands forward & created a gigantic demon eye. It fire a super-condense energy beam & pierce through her shoulder.

"AHHH!" scream Lara-Su as she fell down & land hard on the ground. The beam continue traveling over the city until it struck the outskirt, releasing an enormous explosion. The gaping hole appear in place of the wasteland. Mephiles float back down to the ground & enjoy the view he made. Everyone gasped of what they've witnessed.

"You're next! **Dark-** Huh?!" before Mephiles finished, his face slash in half by Antoine's spin dash then Antoine slash his whole body to pieces and his remain turn into a black goo.

"Touché!" grin Antoine.

Before everyone think they won, the black goo shot up and transform into a gigantic, more demonic version of himself . His muzzle tear itself open and reveal two set of jagged fangs.

"Fool! You can't defeat the Spirit of Darkness!" roared Mephiles as he swing his enormous arm at the heroes, blasting them with sonic blast. Then Queen Blaze arrive when she heard explosion & gasped in horror when she saw Mephiles.

"Mephiles!?" gasped Queen Blaze.

"YOU! You're the one who killed Iblis! You're the reason my plan was ruined! Prepare to die!" roared Mephiles as he belches a series of energy bolts. Queen Blaze counter by throwing a series of fireballs while Amy jump behind Mephiles. She slam her Piko Piko Hammer at him but he stop it with one hand that send out a shockwave. He look up and gave a demonic grin.

"Nice move... but no!" He slash her cheek with his claws then grab her hammer and slam her away with it. Cream attack Mephiles with Vector the Crocodile. He stop their attacks by blocking then he smack Vector down and grab Cream's neck. Then Vector land a powerful bite on his arm then pull him away. Mephiles turn into a mist & reassemble behind him and plan to sink his claws in Vector's heart but **Charmy & Saffron Bee** both tackle him. He stagger back then got pounded by the combined might of all three teams but he was playing along. His crystalized body start arcing with massive energy. NICOLE covered him with the digital barrier then program it into a super barrier. Mephiles unleashed a explosive wave that shatter the barrier and struck NICOLE while the force push everyone away. She fainted by the shock. Espio rush in and attack Mephiles with a dagger in anger.

"Ha ha ha! You're not fast enough!" laugh Mephiles as he block his dagger with one claw then Espio cloaked himself. Mephiles wonder where did he go until a dagger impale through his back.

"GRAAAAAH!" roar Mephiles in pain.

"You are finished!" scowl Espio.

"Not for real." Mephiles pull the dagger out & his wound got healed. He ram the dagger on Espio's leg & he scream in pain. Miles start spinning at 360º & ram Mephiles several times but he grab Miles' neck then throw him across the city until he crash into the Lake Of Ring.

"Miles!" scream Cosmo then Mephiles ram his grip on her throat & collided on the ground, forming a crater. Mina the Mongoose, who saw the danger, rush in and tackle Mephiles several times then she start spinning at 360º in one spot, creating a tornado. Amy appear behind Mephiles, took out her Piko Piko Hammer, start spinning in one place & create a pink tornado. Mephiles look at Mina & Amy then roar.

"**Dark Tornado!**" Mephiles release a massive Dark Chaos-based tornado & tosses the girls away until they crash against the houses. King Sonic & Queen Blaze attack Mephiles but he release a _kiai_ blast & send them flying then he appear in the sky & fire two energy rays. The couple barely dodge it but Mephiles use the dark mist to form a giant hand then charge a massive energy.

"**Dark Oblivion!**" Mephiles fire a powerful energy wave at them & exploded on the ground, knocking out everyone. As Mephiles approach the downed teams, Manik & co. start attacking him. They bash him with everything they got until he got ticked off.

"Enough!" snapped Mephiles as he defeated them with a single powerful blow. King Sonic recovered and saw his son & daughter defeated.

"That's it!" shout King Sonic. His body release an explosive golden Chaos energy and transform into **Super King Sonic**.

"Face me now, Mephiles!" snapped Super King Sonic. Super King Sonic dash toward the Spirit of Darkness and they start clashing at hypersonic speed. No one know who has the edge as they move extremely too fast. They separate to catch their breath. Super King Sonic's arm got wounded from the clash.

"Even in my Super state, he's still too strong." He saw Mephiles chuckling as he charge his attacks and throw two giant energy balls at Queen Blaze. She barely dodge it but she was badly hurt. Super King Sonic growl deeply but manage to control his temper.

"HA HA HA HA! That's it, get angry! Then I'll kill you slowly!" laugh Mephiles. Super King Sonic grinned & start powering up. His aura start expanding and release a massive force. Queen Blaze start smiling.

"Ah, my favorite form." smile Queen Blaze as she blushed. The aura release an exploding light and Super King Sonic emerge in a new transformation: Super King Sonic's golden fur turn light blue and his golden aura turn light blue aura. He become **Hero King Sonic**!

"What?! What is that transformation!?" exclaim Mephiles. He dash toward Hero King Sonic then land a powerful punch on his stomach but he didn't flinched. He throw another punch but Hero King Sonic grab his fist and then twisted hard.

"GYAH! Ah! S-Spare me!" plead Mephiles. Hero King Sonic place his hand against his chest and grinned.

"I don't spare demon." Hero King Sonic fire a massive pure-good energy beam at blank range.

"GYYAAAAAAGH!" screamed Mephiles in a bloodily shrill as he got disintegrated. Hero King Sonic land on the ground and revert back to normal. Everyone regain conscious and Shard start repairing himself. Manik stand up and smile at Lara-Su.

"Need a hand?" ask Manik.

Lara-Su stand up and glare at Manik. He glare back then she gave a sad sigh.

"Sorry for what I just said." sigh Lara-Su

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for calling you knucklehead." said Manik.

"It's forgotten. So! Wanna watch a movie with me? As our way of making up?" she ask.

"Sure. Saturday?" ask Manik.

"Saturday. Oh and by the way...you are handsome like your Dad!" she said with a loving smile. Manik blushed as he laugh nervously.

As the team start repairing the city, King Sonic gaze at the sky and smile.

"Don't worry, Sally. I will protect your brother's kingdom & I hope you're happy in Heaven." Then a faint image of Sally appear in the sky & she smiled deeply as she look down at King Sonic.

* * *

**Kida- WAAAAAAAH! That last part brings tears to my eyes!**

**Axle- Leave some reviews and I hope some of you enjoy the remakes. I'll send new chapters soon & I have another fanfic ready to emerge. Stay tune.**


	6. Nazo Unleashed

**Chapter 6: Nazo Unleashed**

**Axle- Now my favorite of all, Nazo Unleashed, created by Chakra X. Too bad there is no sequeal after few years.**

**Kida- Let me write this, please?**

**Axle- Kida, you almost broke my laptop with that thingmathing you made.**

**Kida- I know that my Auto-Write got backfired but please give me a chance.**

**Axle- ... Okay. Go on, K.**

**Kida- K? I like that nickname. Thanks! Begin chapters.**

* * *

Somewhere on the orbit of Mobius, was the massive dark-colored carrier known as **Death Carrier**. In the Command Room, Empress Robotnik press the red button to activate the communicator.

"**Dark Boss Lien-Da!** Are you en route to Angel Island?" ask Empress Robotnik.

"_Yes, Mistress. My Dark Presence are within range of the Floating Island. Shall we steal the Master Emerald as well?_" ask Lien-Da.

"Yes! Avoid your brother-in-law if you can. If not, you know what to do." said Empress Robotnik as she end the communication.

The scene switch to Lien-Da's view where Axel the Water Buffelo stand before Lien-Da.

"Miss?" ask Axel.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to pummel my sister & brother-in-law." grin Lien-Da as her eyes glowed blue.

"Uh... Miss Da, was the today weather broadcast a storm?" ask the **Dark Watcher**. Lien-Da was confuse by that question and look through the port hole of the ship. He was right, massive thunderclouds are forming but very rapidly.

* * *

_#Angle Island#_

Knuckles & Julie-Su are resting near the Shine Temple in the center of Portal City until the sky grow dark. Suddenly all of the security system went offline except for the emergency powers. Then the 6 Chaos Emeralds start glowing abnormally then spawn out a black energy orb. The orb then morph itself into a hedgehog-like form. Knuckles sense a powerful yet evil Chaos energy & he quickly enter the Shrine Temple. He saw a silhouetted hedgehog with his eyes glowing green.

"Who's there?!" ask Knuckles as he ready his claws.

The figure didn't answer as he disappear, with the Master Emerald & 6 Chaos Emeralds, via a flash of light. The whole city start shaking and the alarm start blurring.

"Chief! The island is falling!" panicked one of the police force.

"Activate the Anti-Impact Barrier! We are above to the **Sand Zone** so activate it now!" order Knuckles. They obliged and head to the Security Center.

"Knuckles, what's happening?!" ask Julie-Su.

"Someone broke in the Shrine Temple and stole the Chaos & Master Emeralds! And he escaped by teleporting!" answer Knuckles.

Angel Island continue to fall down but thankfully a large red barrier was activated and cover around the island. They impacted on the Sand Zone and erupted a huge sandstorm. The barrier was turn off after the island crash safely. The Dark Presence arrive at the scene.

"Empress Robotnik, Angel Island had fallen on the Sand Zone & the Emeralds' energy signatures are gone!" said Lien-Da.

"_I don't like the sound of that. Return to base!_" order Empress Robotnik.

* * *

#_Downtown Westopolis, 12:30 P.M.#_

At the jewelry store, the window shatter and a bluish-white hedgehog emerge from the window then dash toward the sky. He stop in mid-air and gaze the White Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"That's all of them. Hmph!" The mysterious hedgehog thrust his hand and start generating a red energy into his palm. Once fully charged, he unleashed a huge energy blast. It impacted the city, releasing a massive explosive wave that destroyed everything within 100 radius. The whole city is in complete ruin!

"Heh heh. Hmm?" The Mystery Hedgehog felt like someone is still alive down there so he look down & saw a black hedgehog. He float down to meet the survivor.

"Who are you & how did you survive?" ask the Mystery Hedgehog.

"The name's Shadow the Hedgehog. And I've just arrive here. Now give me the Chaos Emerald!" order Shadow.

"You dare to order ME?!" scrowl the Mystery Hedgehog then he thrust his hands forward. "DIE!" the hedgehog fire a barrage of energy blasts at Shadow but he disappear. The hedgehog look around in confusion then Shadow ram his fist against the Mystery Hedgehog's face. He stagger back then glare at Shadow. His eyes start glowing very brightly & Shadow got wide-eyed. The Mystery Hedgehog fire a powerful eye laser & knock Shadow through the ruined buildings. Shadow stood up and crack his neck. His Rocket Shoes ignites then dash toward the Mystery Hedgehog. He quickly put up his guard & block the powerful blow. The collision release a strong shockwave then they disappear as they start clashing at high-speed. Then Shadow teleport near the Mystery Hedgehog and attack with a series of Chaos-infused punches then he throw a **Chaos Spear**, blasting him away. The Mystery Hedgehog recovered and gave a smirk.

"So you are capable of performing Chaos-base techniques? Impressive for a Mobian, or better yet, a Hybrid. Isn't that right... Black Arm?" smirk the Mystery Hedgehog.

"How did-"

"I know everything about you. Your surrogate father, Prof. Gerald, ask your blood father **Black Doom** to lend his blood to create you. You lost your precious sister, or more better your _girlfriend_, by the G.U.N. Then you spend your whole lonely pathetic life in hibernation. Then you let Dr. Robotnik to control that mindless brain of yours to whatever he want then gave up your life to save the stupid planet. Now you lost your best friend & you're more miserable then ever! Hmph-hmph. Heh heh. BWAH HA HA HA! How ironic!" laugh the Mystery Hedgehog.

"Erk?!" Shadow was shocked and unable to describe how can that hedgehog he never seen before know all that.

"I know... Because I was watching everything from within the Chaos Emeralds and whoever has massive control of Chaos, such as your father, I see everything they see!" said the Mystery Hedgehog.

"What?! Within the Chaos Emeralds?!" ask Shadow.

"Now...leave." the Mystery Hedgehog rush in then disappear. Shadow recieve a million of unseen barrage of attacks then got pounded five times from a powerful blows & a spin ball ram him into a ground & release a huge explosion of dust clouds. The Mystery Hedgehog walk out of the dust cloud and, as Shadow try to stand up, he trust his hand back & fire a powerful energy beam and blasted Shadow, releasing a large explosion. Then he power-up & flew away to whoknowswhere he's heading.

* * *

In The Hedgehogs' home, King Sonic & Queen Blaze are sitting on the couch with his family. They were watching the TV show called **Discovery Mobius** [A Mobian version of _Discovery Earth_] until a **CMM** news bulletin interrupted the show. The title said _Sonic attack Westopolis?!_

"What is this!?" exclaim King Sonic.

"Ugh...again." moan Bernie.

The CMM newswoman begin to explain, "_The picture you just saw was the destruction of the city. Few minutes before the destruction, there was a 911 phone call about a robbery in the jewelry store that a Mobian Hedgehog stole a priceless gem. Shortly after that, a bright light engulf the city and the city was demolish. Some claim that it was the long-forgotten Hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. But some viewers confirm that the Hedgehog is not Sonic the Hedgehog. Whoever it was, it was heading toward the Badland at tremendous speed! This is Dora Brant, CMM News._"

"I had enough of people pretending to be me!" frown King Sonic.

"It could be Silver Sonic or some other hedgehogs." said Queen Blaze as she comfort him.

Then Knuckles barge in the house, "Sonic, we got trouble!" exclaim Knuckles.

After a quick explanation, King Sonic realize the Mystery Hedgehog, the descend of Angel Island & the destruction of Westopolis are connected, so the Freedom Squads head to the F.F. Special & head to Badland.

* * *

The Freedom Squad arrive at the Badland & land on the ground. They step out and Miles pull out the **Chaos Radar**.

"Okay, according to my Chaos Radar, the Emeralds are at northwest of our position. We have-"

"Miles, look!" exclaim Cosmo as she point at the city. They all and saw the **Sand Blast City** covered in flames. Then they saw the Dark Presence retreating from their base.

"Uncle Beauregard! What happen?" ask Bunnie.

"Bun, that white hedgehog had destroyed our base & he even killed the **Sand Blast Freedom Fighters**! We have to retreat before he kill us!" explain Dark Boss Baron. **(A/N: We never like the S.B.F.F. They are so renegade & I hate Jack.)**

"Then keep running, uncle! Mah friends & I will handle that killer!" smiled Bunnie. Freedom Squad enter the city and found the Mystery Hedgehog confront Jack & the last group of the renegade F.F. **Jolt the Roadrunner** accelerate his speed then charge toward the hedgehog but after he zoom pass the Mystery Hedgehog & stood firmly, his chest release a burst of blood then drop on the ground dead. **Shift the Coyote** throw his bear trap at the Mystery Hedgehog but he warp in front of him then grab his jaws & did a "jawbreaker" which he snap his jaws with force & kill him. **Avery the Bear** fire his bazooka but the Mystery Hedgehog grab it & throw it back at him, killing him in progress. **Tex the Lizard** spin dash the hedgehog but he kick him up in the air then attack him with a supersonic spin dash. He land back on the ground as Tex's body split in two & crash on the building.

"You monster! How can you do that to my whole Freedom Fighter?!" exclaim Jack the Rabbit.

"'Freedom Fighter'? That's a laugh, one-eyed rodent! You are renegade. Unlike the other pathetic F.F.s, you used everyone to get what you want; you use the blue hedgehog as your secret weapon & again when he just want to save his friend. You use the Rabbot to force her of destroy the Robian but failed. That was really amusing!" scoff the Mytery Hedgehog.

"Why you...!" Jack fire his gun but the hedgehog caught the bullet. He flick it back and piece through his forehead. Then Freedom Squad arrive just in time to see the Mystery Hedgehog kill off Jack. **(Kida's Note: The Rabbit got choked. Heh heh. :P)**

"That's him! That's the Hedgehog who broke in the Shrine Temple!" said Knuckles.

"Hmm? Ah, the Freedom Squad, I presume? And Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?"

"How did you know my name?! Who are you & where did you come from?!" ask King Sonic.

"...? You don't know? Then allow me to introduce myself. My name...is **NAZO**!" **(Kida's Note: EEK! Scary!)**

"Sonic, I'll handle this myself!" Knuckles jump high, spun in vertical motion, dive down then burrow underground.

"Hmm?" Nazo gaze ahead as he wait patiently for Knuckles to surface.

The ground start quaking & shifting then Knuckles burst out and land a powerful rising uppercut, ramming Nazo's chin at full force and snapped his neck. Knuckles land several paces away from Nazo and grinned. Then his grin faded as he saw Nazo's wound got healed then he crack his neck back in its place.

"What?! He healed himself?! Grrr! Then I'll use my best attack!" Knuckles start powering up as a group of purple energy start emanating from his body then the orbs start spinning around him. The orbs start spinning even more faster then Knuckles become covered in a crimson red aura. He then dash toward Nazo at extreme velocity. "Take this! **Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!**"

"So what!" Nazo scoffed and slam Knuckles with a backhand punch. He went flying and crash through the buildings. Everyone got wide-eyed, even Julie-Su.

"Knuckles! I'LL KILL YOU!" roar Julie-Su as she dash toward Nazo and swing her punch. Nazo tilt his head sideway and Julie-Su missed. She swing her kick and Nazo jump up & she missed again. Nazo remain floating in mid-air and sneer at Julie-Su as she grit her teeth in anger. "Hi-ya!" Julie-Su swing her kick but Nazo caught her then ram his fist against her stomach, sending her flying into a building.

"How pathetic! Now it's your turn." Nazo trust his hand down & fire an energy bolt at King Sonic. King Sonic sidestep and barely dodge the energy bolt. Then everyone charge toward Nazo. Cosmo & Antoine attack Nazo but Nazo easily evade their attacks then he got smacked by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. As he recover, Bunnie land a powerful punch in the face then stretch her arm, grab Nazo & bore him through the buildings. She retract her arm then convert into an arm cannon. She fire a powerful energy beam at Nazo, releasing a huge explosion. Nazo emerge with slight damage but he healed himself again. Queen Blaze & Miles perform a combo of quick attacks but Nazo block their attacks with one arm. Cream swoop in & double kick his face then spin dash his stomach. Nazo stagger back then receive series of high-speed jabs from King Sonic. Nazo dash away from King Sonic then throw a barrage of energy blasts. King Sonic start dodging them at high-speed, taunting him at the same time.

"How fast is this hedgehog?!" growl Nazo. Everyone watch as multiple explosions was seen in the distant. King Sonic zip pass Nazo and jab him across his face. He run around him in incredibly fast, taunting him & attacking him at the same time. Nazo growl & throw a punch but King Sonic spin dash him on the head & jump away.

"Is that your best?" grinned King Sonic.

"Argh! **Chaos Control!**" Nazo disappear in a flash of light.

"He can use **Chaos Control**?!" exclaim King Sonic.

Nazo appear above him and double kick him down into the ground, forming a crater. Nazo create a large energy orb in his hands and aim at the ground.

"DIE!" roar Nazo and fire a large energy blast down toward King Sonic.

"Stop!" scream Queen Blaze. The blast impacted and explode. But when the light died out... King Sonic is gone!

"What?!" exclaim Nazo as he couldn't find King Sonic. Then he found King Sonic and next to him are Shadow the Hedgehog & Maria Robotnik.

"Nice...timing." frown King Sonic.

"Don't think I've come here to save you! I just want you to know that only I will defeat you!" growl Shadow.

"We just came for the Chaos Emeralds." explain Maria.

"Be careful...he can use Chaos Control..." warn King Sonic.

"Ah, Shadow. I knew you survive that attack! So you want more beating?" smirk Nazo.

"This time I'm ready! You cannot defeat the Ultimate Life Forms!" grinned Shadow as he reveal the green Chaos Emerald then he and his wife charge toward Nazo. Nazo throw his punch but Shadow teleported away, leaving Nazo off guard as Maria start jabbing his stomach then grab his face and slam him into the ground. Then she lift her hand & fire an energy blast at blank range and release a huge explosion. As the dust cloud lifted, Nazo appear behind her and swing his kick but she duck and sweep kick him off his feet. She teleport away & Shadow appear in her place & slam his Chaos-infused punch against Nazo into the ground, causing the ground to shatter by the impact. Nazo grab Shadow's arm & swing him down into the ground but he disappear. Nazo lost sight of them then he look up and saw Shadow with his **Chaos Spear** at full charge.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Shadow throw a huge energy bolt & Nazo counter with his own **Chaos Spear**. The collision release a huge explosion & the smoke blinded Nazo. Shadow rush in from behind and was about to attack but Nazo smack him with his elbow. Shadow crash hard in the rock and knock out cold.

Maria gasped in horror, "Shadow! I. Had. ENOUGH!" roar Maria as she release a burst of sky-blue aura, gathering massive pulse of energy then channel it to her body. She drop in a fighting stance then release a powerful force as she charge toward Nazo. Nazo got wide-eyed of her power then recieve a powerful punch from her. He gasped hard then Maria land multiple blows against Nazo's guts then she grab his head, headbutted him 10 times then she thrust her arms apart and release a small burst of explosive wave. Nazo recovered & fire a series of energy bolts but Maria counter with her own energy bolts, clashing against Nazo and release a series of explosion. Maria start panting heavily then let out a powerful yell and a energy shield made of Chaos energy was formed around her. She jump high, start somersaulting & instantly ram Nazo with homing attack but Nazo caught her with his hands, causing his feet to sink into the ground. Nazo gave a grin as he fire a powerful energy blast at blank range.

"GAH!" yelp Maria then Nazo made a sudden glare. Suddenly the whole area got frozen in time then Nazo slowly lift his hand, swing his arm from left to right and snap his finger at the same time. The time resume to normal and Maria got hit by a massive series of explosive energy. She went flying, unconscious & her clothes got burned and torn up a bit then Nazo jump toward her & land a strong roundhouse kick against her face, sending her into the canyon. Nazo snap his finger & the canyon exploded in a huge explosive wave.

"Now that's done..." scoff Nazo. Everyone drop in their defense stance. "HAA!" Nazo release a powerful burst of red aura, resulting a powerful wind and the ground shatter by force. He then dash toward Freedom Squad. Bunnie brought up the shield but Nazo bore his fist through the shield and smack the Rabbot out.

"Bunnie!" Antoine swing his sword but Nazo shatter it by simply blocking it with his forearm. "_Mon Dieu!_" exclaim Antoine. Nazo thrust his hand and blast Antoine with a _kiai_ blast. Cream lift Amy up then start spinning like a top. She let go of Amy and she become a deadly spinning top but Nazo lift his hand and...caught her hammer! The sudden halt send Amy propelled forward then Nazo clothesline her. She spun out of control and crash on the building. Cream spin dash toward Nazo but he roundhouse kicked her and she knocked out cold. Miles & Cosmo run toward Nazo then he lift his Chaos-infused fist up.

"**Chaos Impact!**" shout Nazo as he slam it against the ground & release a powerful shockwave that send Miles & Cosmo in the air. Nazo then grab them then smack them each other & throw them away. He land back on the ground and glare at King Sonic, who cringed and glare at Nazo. He lift his hand and ready his energy shot. Then he got hit by a huge fireball from behind. It was Queen Blaze.

"Gah! You pest!" growl Nazo as he disappear & reappear in front of Blaze and place his hand on her face.

"Blaze!" gasped King Sonic.

"Son-" Nazo fire a huge energy blast at blank range. King Sonic fell on his knees and slam his arms on the ground.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" scream King Sonic. The Chaos Emeralds start glowing brightly for unknown reason.

*_No...Blaze... Not you...NO!_* King Sonic start cluching his fists in anger & gritted his teeth hard.

"You have wasted enough of my time, Sonic." scoff Nazo as he cross his arms.

King Sonic shot his eyes open. His eyes are blank and his fur turn bluish-black. The Chaos Emeralds suddenly turn black.

"YOU MONSTER!" snapped King Sonic as he was covered in dark blue aura then release an explosive black light.

"What's this?!" exclaim Nazo as he was wide eyed by his sudden transformation. **Dark Super King Sonic** stand firmly as his aura continue emanating from his body.

"I didn't expect this." said Nazo and fire a large energy bolt but Dark King Sonic swing his arm and easily deflect the energy bolt. "Impossible!" exclaim Nazo as he power-up and dash toward Dark King Sonic. Nazo swing his punch but Dark King Sonic caught it and crush his hand.

"GAAAH!" grunt Nazo in pain then Dark King Sonic head-butted him. Nazo got knock backward and struggle to stand firmly.

"You wanna a fight? THEN HERE IT IS!" hissed Dark King Sonic and he disappear. Nazo suddenly got slash by a blue blur then got bashed by a series of unseen punches. Nazo start bleeding badly from the cuts & bruises and, when he turn around, Dark King Sonic land a powerful punch against Nazo's face that send him out of the city. Then Dark King Sonic aim his energy orb at the direction where Nazo went flying to & fire a powerful energy wave. It impacted Nazo & unleash a huge explosion then emerge a mushroom-shaped dust cloud. Before Dark King Sonic continue his blind rage, he hear Sally's voice calling his name, "_Sonic!_" Dark King Sonic power-down & reverted back to normal.

"I transformed again... After 12 years, I still haven't forgotten that twisted feeling... Must think positive. Since the seven Chaos Emeralds are nearby, I'll pool their powers with my Super form. I hope it's enough." said King Sonic.

He make fist then all the seven Chaos Emerald start floating from the capsule and around King Sonic. They start spinning around as King Sonic concentrate then he thrust his arms down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!" scream King Sonic as his body start glowing then unleash a powerful burst of golden light, arcing electricity everywhere as his scream echo through the city. Shadow is slowly regaining consciousness by King Sonic's scream. Maria is also regaining consciousness. The pillar then exploded and stood **Super King Sonic** but this isn't a regular Super state. His body is covered in lightning bolts and sparking & his muscle expanded. King Sonic had become **Full Power Super King Sonic**!

"RRAAGHH!" roar Nazo as he burst out of the rocks and teleport back to the city. "Hmm?" Nazo saw Super King Sonic standing firmly with lightning bolts arcing around his body.

"Ah yes, Super Sonic if I recall. If you actually think you can beat me in your Super state, then you are more naive then I thought." scoff Nazo.

Super King Sonic just smirk then vanished... and immediately headbutted Nazo. He start jabbing his face then land an uppercut kick, sending him far away. He spin dash ahead and propelled up to the sky. He ram Nazo, dash upward then land a side kick that send him flying into the ground. He recover and land on his feet, causing the ground to crack & shifted down. Super King Sonic create a blue energy orb in his right hand.

"**Sonic Wind Blade!**" Super King Sonic swing his arm and release a powerful energy blade. Nazo got wide eyed then barely dodge the energy blade as it slice a large building in half. Nazo thrust his hands upward & channel the energy into his palms.

"**Chaos Torrant!**" Nazo fire a enormous energy blast. Super King Sonic curl up & start accelerating the rotation, causing his body to arc lightning and release an electrical bolt. Both attacks collided in a huge purple explosion. Super King Sonic cover his eyes then he look down. He gritted his teeth as Nazo dash toward him. They start clashing at full strength until Nazo double kicked him. Super King Sonic recovered then start snickering.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Super King Sonic power-up.

"I'll send you to Hell!" growl Nazo as he power-up. They both ram each other and start pushing each other as the ground shatter & shifted down by the impact. The clash exploded and they start clashing at ultrasonic speed. Nazo block Super King Sonic's kick then slam his fist against Super King Sonic's guts. He gasped hard as he puke blood and wrap his arms on his stomach. Nazo hammer punch him down & crash hard on the ground. King Sonic reverted and his cape got burned. Then Shadow appear behind Nazo but he slam Shadow back down. He grinned but then cringed when the ground start arcing red electricity.

"Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh! Playtime's over, time to step it up!" chuckle Shadow as the ground start quaking, rocks start levitating and the blue sky turn blood red. Several lightnings struck the ground.

"What's this?!" exclaim Nazo.

"I warn you, didn't I? I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" grinned Shadow as he rise up from the ground. His red aura turn golden yellow then release a bright light. Shadow stand as **Super Shadow** then notice King Sonic is knocked out. "So that leaves you & me, huh?" said Super Shadow.

"Super Shadow?! But how?" ask Nazo.

"Hmph! You have no idea what you're up against!" grinned Super Shadow as he teleport next to Nazo and smack him with his elbow. Then he start jabbing his face, slam him down, teleport, then resume jabbing his face then jab his stomach. He smirk as he roundhouse kicked him away. He resume jabbing him then kick him away.

Nazo recovered then snarl, "Enough of this!" Super Shadow thrust his fist but missed & Nazo caught him. "Got'em!" grinned Nazo as he start spinning around then throw Super Shadow against the wall.

He just grinned, "I'm not even trying! HA!" Super Shadow power-up then throw a series of **Chaos Spears**. Nazo dash toward him and start evading the attacks. Maria woke up and saw Super Shadow clashing with Nazo.

"Shadow! I'm coming! HA!" shout Maria as she went **Super Maria**. She dash toward Nazo and join the clash.

"What?! Now a female Super Hedgehog?!" exclaim Nazo.

"RAGH!" Super Maria ram her knee against Nazo's chin, ram the energy orb against his chest, blasting him away then ram her grip against his face & crash through the rocks. The rocks exploded in a huge energy wave then Nazo went flying up in the sky then Super Maria dash up, disappear & stood next to Super Shadow as Nazo receive a sudden slash of multiple attacks. Then Super Shadow & Super Maria ready their attacks.

"**CHAOS BURST! **/ **CHAOS SPEAR!**" They fire two powerful energy orbs & blasted Nazo. Nazo emerge from the blast & charge toward the couple.

King Sonic woke up and rub his head. "Ow... My head. Hmm?!" King Sonic look to his left and saw the clashing. Nazo dodge all their attacks then slap Super Maria away & slam Super Shadow down. Super Shadow land on his feet and shifted the ground up. Nazo lift his hand and start creating a huge energy sphere. Super Shadow gritted his teeth and Super Maria gasped as she rub her bruised cheek with her hand.

"That's huge!" exclaim King Sonic as he watch from afar.

Nazo toss the sphere down but, as sphere impact, Super Shadow disappear. As the light faded, Super Shadow reappear and slam him down into the ground, making a huge crater. Super Maria join up and both of them start powering up as their body emanate a blue pulse. As it expand, the lightning start arcing. Then they thrust their hands and unleash a barrage of **Chaos Arrows** at Nazo, causing a huge energy wave. Then they start charging their attack to maximum power.

"**Chaos Spear!**" They throw two huge energy bolts and impacted it, erupting a huge green explosive wave. As the smoke lifted, Nazo emerge from the debris, covered in scars & bleeding extremely bad. Then he got instantly healed and float back in the air. Super Shadow start growling as his eyes start glowing red.

"Shadow, chill out!" Super Shadow & Super Maria look to their left and saw King Sonic as Full Power Super state again.

"I hate working with you!" growl Super Shadow.

"Calm down, Shadow. You got a plan?" ask Super Maria.

"How about we use the **Light Speed Attack**?" ask Super King Sonic.

"Hmph! You never cease to surprise me." smirk Super Shadow. The Super Hedgehogs start spinning and several lights appear and got absorbed by them.

"Now what?" ask Nazo.

They finished charging and now they are covered in a bright light aura. Then they start moving at light speed!

"What?! What's going on?! I can't track their movement!" exclaim Nazo. The Super Hedgehogs start pounding them without holding back at unbelievable speed. Then Super Shadow & Super Maria both kick Nazo through the canyon.

Back in Sand Blast City, Knuckles regain conscious and so did everyone. Then Knuckles found Queen Blaze, who is covered in blood and is at brink of death. Knuckles summon the power of the Master Emerald and perform **Chaos Regeneration**, healing Queen Blaze completely.

"Knuckles...Guys?" ask Queen Blaze. Then she point at the sky, "Look, they're overwhelming Nazo!"

"All right!" cheered Miles.

"**Nightmare Chaos!**" Super Maria swing her Chaos-infused punch and send Nazo flying then he got hit by Super Shadow's **Chaos Burst**. "Sonic!" signal Super Shadow & Super King Sonic nodded and fly up high to Mobius' atmosphere.

"You're finished!" Super King Sonic spin dash back down at maximum speed until he was covered in flames, becoming a meteor. Nazo wipe the blood from his mouth and ready his attack. Super Maria point her finger up & Nazo look up. Then Super King Sonic land a powerful axe kick and, with that tremendous speed, send Nazo into the ground and release a gigantic explosion. They cheered, believe they had defeated Nazo.

"YES! He's gone!" fist-pumped Super King Sonic.

"Sonic!" Miles called out to him. Super King Sonic heard him & turn around to find the Freedom Squad alive.

"Guys! I thought he killed you all." said Super King Sonic.

"It'll take more then that to make us kick the bucket." smirk Kunckles. Super King Sonic then saw Queen Blaze. He power down and hugged her as both of them share a deep passion kiss.

"Blaze! I thought I lost you!" sobbed King Sonic.

"Me too!" cried Queen Blaze.

Shadow & Maria power-down and Maria hold on Shadow's hand as she gave a loving smile. Then King Sonic sense a Chaos energy and turn around. A blur dash by and took the Emeralds.

"HE GOT THE EMERALDS!" exclaim Amy.

"WHAT?!" growl King Sonic. Then the Floating Island release a green light and ascend back into the sky.

"The city!" gasped Knuckles.

"Now what do we do?" ask Cream.

"We go after him! Who's with me?" ask Shadow. Freedom Squad remain silent & unsure as they saw how strong is Nazo.

"Then let's do it! Let's show that creep what happen when he messes with us!" shout King Sonic. Everyone nodded and gather together as King Sonic, Miles, Maria & Shadow pool their powers together then teleport all of them to Angel Island.

* * *

_#Portal City, Angel Island#_

They arrive at the Shrine Temple and Knuckles saw several police forces got beaten badly. Knuckles check their pulses.

"They're still alive. Private, what happen?" ask Knuckles.

"Ugh... Chief, the intruder arrive with the Emeralds... We knew he was heading for the alter so we try to stop him but...he knock us off like we were just a speck of dust..." coughed the Private.

"Take it easy. We'll stop him." reassure Knuckles.

"Ah, Portal City of Angel Island! What a peaceful place! Glad I took the chance to see this." sigh King Sonic.

"No time to gawk, Hedgehog!" grunt Shadow & King Sonic glare at him. Suddenly the whole temple exploded in a burst of energy and blew everything away. The Freedom Squad stand their ground and they all look up. The light settle and in the center of what remains of the temple was Nazo, standing on the Master Emerald while the rest of the Chaos Emeralds are placed on the alters.

"Nazo!" shout King Sonic.

"You're too late, Sonic! I've place all the Emeralds on the alter! Soon I will destroy everyone on this planet! I am PURE Chaos!" grinned Nazo.

"How did you got created?!" ask Cosmo.

"Everytime those who possess the Chaos Emeralds for an evil purpose cause the Negative Energy to expand until the Emeralds can hold no longer!" explain Nazo.

King Sonic become wide eyed as he remember that Eggman use the Emeralds for his weapons, Ixis Naugus for increase power & Emerl for absolute power. Shadow also remember how Mephiles use the Emeralds for evil purpose as well as his father, Black Doom.

"But the biggest dose of Negative Energy I receive was from Sonic the Hedgehog!" grin Nazo as he point at King Sonic.

"SONIC?!" exclaim everyone. King Sonic remain glaring at him.

"When his precious Princess Sally died, Sonic's rage got pushed over the edge, thus releasing the Negative Energy from within his heart. He has unleashed his dark side briefly, enough to dose it into the Chaos Emerald he have with him, empowering me even more & gave me a physical body." explain Nazo.

"So you created him?!" growl Maria. King Sonic remain quiet as his forehead began to sweat because what he's saying was true.

"And with all these elements, I will gain much more power! Perfect Chaos is nothing to me now! Witness the wrath of CHAOS!" Lightning start arcing the Chaos Emerald and glow brightly then Nazo's evil laugh echo throughout the sky as a huge pillar of crimson red light emerge from the Island. The City of Portal start shaking by the force &, nearby, the citizen of Mobotopolis saw the pillar of light.

"SONIC!" exclaim Bernie as she hold Jules' arm tightly.

The ocean start splashing wildly as lightning bolts strike everywhere. Then Nazo's body start changing: His quills grew longer and gain two dreadlocks, gain a X-shaped spines & gain four Power Rings on his wrists & ankles. The energy exploded and went dark then two red glowing eyes shot open as the violet aura faded away. Nazo's fur is now crimson red, his scleras are yellow with blood red eyes, & wear a pair of black-with-yellow shoes. The whole area exploded and the red light got replaced with darkness and two blood-red eyes glowed through the darkness. Soon everything went back to normal as a large blob of dark energy remain on the Master Emerald until it slowly dissolved and reveal Nazo in his new form.

"Finally, my transformation is complete! For the last moment of your life, you shall call me **Perfect Nazo!**" said Perfect Nazo in a raspy voice.

"I had enough of this!" snapped King Sonic as he went Super King Sonic. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Wait, don't do it Sonic!" begged Queen Blaze but Super King Sonic dash toward Perfect Nazo and slam his fist against his face but he didn't flinch nor receive damage.

"What?!" exclaim Super King Sonic. He throw a kick but he disappear to the sky. He follow him with his teeth gritting in anger. "You're mine!" Super King Sonic spin dash toward Perfect Nazo but he caught him with his hand, which release a shock wave by the sudden halt, then blast him with dark-violet energy blast at blank range. He went flying backward, reverted and badly wounded.

Shadow caught him by the wrist and scoff, "Your weakness disgust me!" He drop him and went Super Shadow as he face Perfect Nazo. He fire his **Chaos Burst** but Perfect Nazo deflect it easily with one hand. Super Shadow then try to use **Chaos Control** but Perfect Nazo just grinned as he release a pulse then everything, including Super Shadow, turn negative & Super Shadow extremely slow. He move in front then blast Super Shadow down with an energy blast at blank range. He crash and bore through the ground, shifting the rocks up. As the dust settle, Shadow's eyes glowed red then two of his Inhibitor Rings got removed. Suddenly the dust got blown away as a powerful crimson-red aura burst out and the ground shifted down as Shadow release his true powers and his body turn completely red & his eyes become blank.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?!" ask King Sonic.

"HA HA HA HA!" laugh **Dark Shadow** as he continue to increase his power level.

"Don't do it!" plead Maria.

"**Chaos...**" Dark Shadow warp in front, grab Perfect Nazo by the throat and slam him against the ground, shattering it by force. "**BLAST!**" Dark Shadow unleash a huge destructive wave, engulfing the Island. In their place is all but a huge crater in the south part of the Shrine Temple. Inside the crater, Shadow reverted and start catching his breath as he almost used up all of his energy. Then Perfect Nazo appear in front of him, undamaged!

"Impossible!" exclaim Shadow.

"Now I'M the Ultimate Life Form!" laugh Perfect Nazo as he kick Shadow up, teleport then slam Shadow down at tremendous speed &...collided on King Sonic, releasing a massive light. Once the light faded, they got buried under the rocks. Queen Blaze gasped in horror.

"No...not Sonic...I'LL KILL YOU!" scream Queen Blaze as she leap toward Perfect Nazo and start randomly jab him then blast him with a huge flame. But he just slap her away. Bunnie dash toward Perfect Nazo and start jabbing his stomach but to no avail. He smack her down with one punch. Miles & Cosmo went **Turbo Miles** & **Blossomed Cosmo** and start attacking him but he easily defeat them with one _kiai_ blast. Knuckles summons the power of the Master Emerald and unleashed a massive energy wave but Perfect Nazo just flick it and it got "Ha ha ha! Don't tell me that's Mobius' best defense?! I always dream that this day will come!" laugh Perfect Nazo.

"We can't let him get away with this, can we?" ask Cream.

"Not even my power can't stop him...I can't believe it!" grunt Knuckles. Maria look at the crater with a sad look in her eyes.

* * *

Within the crater, King Sonic & Shadow were unconscious. Then the images of King Sonic's friends, family & his wife and kids enter his mind. Then he saw Sally, smiling at him. As for Shadow, the image of Empress Robotnik, Omega & Maria enter his mind. Then he saw Rouge, winking and giving that same sly smile she always give. Both of them said "Don't give up!" then fade away.

Then **Tikal's** voice echo their mind, "_The Server are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The Controller exist to **unify** the Chaos!_"

After that, both of them open their eyes & King Sonic's eyes turned ruby red.

* * *

Knuckles suddenly sense a massive Chaos Energy emanating from the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds recieve the power from the Master Emerald and transform into the larger, more powerful **Super Chaos Emeralds** then release a bright light. The ground suddenly release a pillar of multi-colored light. Perfect Nazo turn around and saw King Sonic & Shadow but their appearances has changed: Their fur flashes in seven different colors, their head quills stood up to its end and their bodies are covered in multi-color aura.

"You think you can defeat me, by transforming into some monster?!" snapped **Hyper King Sonic**.

"Hyper!" gasped Perfect Nazo.

"Behold the Ultimate Power!" grinned **Hyper Shadow**.

Everyone, the civilians of Portal City & Freedom Squad, watch in amazement.

"They're alive!" exclaim Miles.

"So that's the Hyper Form?" ask Queen Blaze.

"Shadow told me about it but I never seen one. He even told me he doesn't know how to achieve." said Maria.

"GRR!" growl Perfect Nazo.

"We got one way to go. Ready?"

"Okay." nodded Hyper Shadow.

"**Chaos Control!**" Suddenly they become an embodiment of energy then merge into one and release a massive pulsing energy.

"What's going on?!" ask Knuckles.

"Gah!" exclaim Perfect Nazo as he got blinded by the light. The light expanded then exploded and bathed everyone in the light then a silhouette thrust his arms down and release a huge pillar of light that shot out of the planet's surface. Then, out of light, stood a white-furred hedgehog with six outer quills with crimson red streaks as well as on his bare forearms & forelegs, white fluff on his bare chest, have red cuffs with the Inhibitor Rings, and wear a pairs of Rocket Shoes/Power Sneaker, known as **Power Rocket Shoes**. He shot his eyes open and release a burst of strong wind that almost blew everyone away.

"Who are you?! Are you Sonic or Shadow?!" ask Perfect Nazo desperately.

"Neither! I am the Ultimate Warrior, **Shadic the Hedgehog**!" grinned **Hyper Shadic** with a dual voice of King Sonic & Shadow as he point his finger at Perfect Nazo.

Everyone remain amazed of seeing a Fusion Warrior standing firmly with multi-colored aura emanating from his body as well as lightning bolts & glittering. Perfect Nazo growl then grin as he cross his arms.

"Heh heh heh! You can pull any tricks you want. But that will put your planet in peril!" Perfect Nazo thrust his arm and ready his energy attack but, in an instant, Hyper Shadic kick him in the face and send him flying through the citys and crash into the mountain.

"Too easy! I have gotten faster & stronger then ever before!" smirk Hyper Shadic. Everyone gasped of the sudden speed Hyper Shadic show off.

"I didn't even see him move!" exclaim Miles.

"He's even more powerful then Nazo!" gasped Maria.

"Go Sonic!" cheered Queen Blaze.

Perfect Nazo teleport back to Hyper Shadic's location and growl, *_This is impossible!_*

Hyper Shadic cross his arms like an X, lift up then thrust his arms down and unleash a explosive burst of multi-colored lightning aura. His quills and fluff stand up by the pressure of the wind. He grinned at Perfect Nazo. Perfect Nazo scoff and thrust his arms down and release a burst of electrical violet aura. Both auras glow brightly in the sky then they disappear. The mountain shatter in two then two blurs dash across the city, clashing at hyper sonic-speed. Then the time stood still as the Fusion Hedgehog & Chaos entity start clashing. Perfect Nazo pounded and kick Hyper Shadic away. He recover and block Perfect Nazo's punch. He slam his fist against his face then knee his stomach. Perfect Nazo winched then throw a energy blast but Hyper Shadic dodge and Perfect Nazo lost sight of him. When he turn around, he got smacked by Hyper Shadic's elbow then he roundhouse kick him away. He emerge and thrust his hand,

"**Dark Chaos Lance!**" He fire a bluish-violet energy spear at Hyper Shadic but he caught it with one hand. He swung & bore Perfect Nazo through the rocks then slam him into the ground.

"**Twin Spin Attack!**" Hyper Shadic dash toward Perfect Nazo, split into two & spin dash him into the ground, releasing a huge dust cloud. Perfect Nazo reappear in the air with Hyper Shadic in his grip. He start headbutting him then kick him very far away.

The Freedom Squad & the people of Portal City try to watch the battle but it's a bit difficult as they are moving extremely too fast. The CMM arrive at the scene and film the event live. Everyone, from Empire City to Mobotropolis, are watching the battle. Even Empress Robotnik is watching the battle.

Hyper Shadic recovered and frown. He start powering up then 10 multi-colored orbs appear and merge with him. Now he's covered in a bright multi-colored aura with huge sparking as he become a multi-colored silhouette.

"**Hyper Speed Attack!**" Hyper Shadic dash toward Perfect Nazo at tremendous hyper-sonic speed. Before Perfect Nazo can react, Hyper Shadic jab him extra-hard and he went flying. Hyper Shadic follow him then Perfect Nazo got pounded by a series of unseen, blurring attacks. Then Hyper Shadic slam his fist against Perfect Nazo's stomach, lift him up and fire a **Chaos Blast** at blank range. He got propelled into space. As he recover, Hyper Shadic arrive and power down. "Eh?!" Hyper Shadic cringed as he saw Perfect Nazo create a fully-charged energy orb in his hand and made an evil grin. Hyper Shadic quickly cross his forearms like an X & start gathering the energies of **Sonic Wind** & **Chaos Spear** in front of him.

"**Dark Chaos Blast!**" Perfect Nazo thrust his hand and fire a deadly dark violet energy beam.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Hyper Shadic swing his arms apart and fire a powerful golden energy blast. Both attacks collided and release a huge explosion. The space is filled with white & red blurs clashing at each other, releasing shock-waves every time. Then Perfect Nazo crash through the rocks and impact the asteroid on his back. He then teleport in front of Hyper Shadic, land a few blows then hammer punched him down into the moon. Hyper Shadic skidded to a stop after he bore through the moon's surface. Then he revved up on his **Super Sonic Spin Dash**, teleport and ram Perfect Nazo. He increase his speed with **Super Boost** then kick him back into Mobius. He fell back into Mobius, covered in flames until he broke his fall and land on Angel Island. Hyper Shadic appear in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Huff...puff...It seems I underestimated you. Hah... I don't know how you pull off the Unification trick of **Chaos Control** but I must say I'm very impressed." panted Perfect Nazo. Hyper Shadic smirk as he twiddle his nose. "But tell me, 'Hyper' Shadic; How many Rings do you have left after that little transformation?" ask Perfect Nazo. Hyper Shadic gasped as he haven't realize that. Since he's fused and in Hyper form, he draw so much power that his Hyper form consume too much Rings then originally!

"Ha ha ha! I'm also impressed that you were able to transform the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, something I don't have. BUT! That also means I can now absorb the newly-formed Negative Energy!" smirk Perfect Nazo and Hyper Shadic got wide eyed as Perfect Nazo completely drain the Super Emeralds' power and left it colorless and drained. Perfect Nazo then start powering up and release a bright light. Everyone gasped in horror while Hyper Shadic glare at the scene. Perfect Nazo emerge with his Power Rings turn black, his black shoes now have yellow V marks & his eyes are now neon blue. His body start arcing black electricity. "Now Shadic! And Team Fighter! Everything you planned had now failed!" chuckle **Hyper Perfect Nazo**. Hyper Shadic squeeze his fist hard and his knuckles cracked.

"But...since you survive this long, I guess I'll explain you more. You see, being the Negative Entity of Chaos allows me to continuously absorb Negative Energy, growing stronger each time. But even with all my power, there is still one entity I cannot surpass." explain Hyper Perfect Nazo. Knuckles begin to wonder then he realize what he's talking about. "That's right, Knuckles. Your precious Master Emerald! The most powerful gem, created by the Ancient Walkers and your great-grandfather, to control the Chaos Emeralds' power. So what I plan to do is to detonate the planet, and in turn shatter the Master Emerald into million of pieces, scatter into deep space where is impossible to recover. I'll stop at nothing to destroy that rock!" grunt Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"NO WAY!" protested Hyper Shadic.

"You are persistent, yet you refuse. Very well then, let's see how many Rings you have left to stop THIS!" shout Hyper Perfect Nazo as he dash to the sky, create two energy orb and slam it as one, release a powerful shock-wave. Then the orb expanded to a gigantic sphere. Hyper Shadic extended his arm apart and start emanating a flaming golden aura. All the Power Rings in Mobius start moving and all are heading toward Angel Island, and they all got absorbed by Hyper Shadic.

Everyone saw the bright light then everyone, both Overlanders & Mobians, even the Robotnik Armada, raise their Power Rings in the air, wishing it to send their powers to Hyper Shadic. Now fully-charged of absorbing 1,000,000 Power Rings, Hyper Shadic, with his fur now lemon-yellow, trust his hands upward & channel the energy into his hands.

"**1,000,000 Rings Hyper Blaster!**" Hyper Shadic fire a huge powerful energy beam.

"**Planet Buster!**" shout Hyper Perfect Nazo as he toss the giant sphere down and both attacks clashed. Both of them struggle to push their own attack. Hyper Shadic power-up and push the sphere back but Hyper Perfect Nazo thrust his hand and fire 5 energy bolts. The bolts struck the sphere then it grew even more gigantic and push the **Hyper Blaster** back. It almost engulf Hyper Shadic as he close his eyes and gritted his teeth and the City of Portal is starting to emanate a violet light.

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" Knuckles roared as his body release a explosive burst of pink light. As the light faded, Knuckles' fur is now red-hot pink, his dreadlocks grew longer & his eyes turn ruby red. His body is emanating a purplish-pink aura. Knuckles has become **Hyper Knuckles**!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Miles let out a shout as his body release a explosive of golden light. His orange fur is golden yellow, his spiked hair & tails stand up, his eyes turn ruby red & his body emanate a golden aura with lightning bolts. With him are four **Super Flickies**. Miles has become **Hyper Miles**.

The duo dash up to the sky and glare at Hyper Perfect Nazo, who turn around and gasped by the sight of them. Blossomed Cosmo & Queen Blaze attacks,

"**Inferno Claws!**" Queen Blaze become a flaming spin top and smack Hyper Perfect Nazo, igniting him on fire.

"**Pollen Spray!**" Blossomed Cosmo dose Hyper Perfect Nazo with pollen that paralyzed his body.

"Flickies...attack!" command Hyper Miles then the Super Flickies tackle Hyper Perfect Nazo several times, landing small wounds then each fire their elemental attacks, damaging him even more. Hyper Shadic saw what's happening and start powering up even more.

Hyper Miles grab Hyper Knuckles then start spinning like a spin top then throw Hyper Knuckles at Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hyper Shadic remove his Inhibitor Rings and release his full power, expanding the beam to finally pierce through the **Planet Buster** and is now hurtling toward Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"**Nightmare Chaos!**" Hyper Knuckles swing his Chaos-infused fist and ram Hyper Perfect Nazo against the energy beam. Then he move out of the way as the energy beam send Hyper Perfect Nazo out of Mobius & into space.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" scream Hyper Pefect Nazo as he become engulfed in the golden light & vanished into the depth of space.

"We did it!" said Hyper Miles as he fist pumped. However, a huge violet nebula appear in the sky.

"What's that?!" exclaim Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Shadic glare at the nebula and sense a Chaos energy inside.

*_He's still alive...That's my chance!_* thought Hyper Shadic. Then his Hyper form is starting to fade away.

"Shadic?" ask Queen Blaze & Maria.

Hyper Shadic look at them then gave a sarcastic grin. "Heh. **Chaos Control!**" Hyper Shadow disappear inside the nebula.

* * *

_#Inside The Nebula#_

A bright light appear and gave form of Hyper Perfect Nazo.

"What?! I'm still alive?! Those Emeralds are more useful then I thought! Damn it! Guess I have to try and destroy Mobius again-Huh?" Hyper Perfect Nazo saw a bright light then Hyper Shadic appear. With him are the 7 drained Super Emeralds. He lift his hand and flick his fingers back and emitted a small pulse of glow. "What are you do-ERK!" Hyper Perfect Nazo's body release 7 Negative energy orbs and left him then he reverted back to his previous form. The energy orbs return to the Super Emeralds and they regain their colors. Hyper Shadic merge with the Super Emeralds and release a massive explosive energy and his whole body turn white.

"No...NO! I will not let this happen!" snapped Perfect Nazo.

**Full Power Hyper Shadic **just grinned, "Try me!"

"I had enough of-" Perfect Nazo was about to attack but Hyper Shadic warp in front of him with his hand placed on his forehead. He then drain his energy and Nazo reverted back to his normal state. "No! You can't be doing this!" exclaim Nazo in his original voice as he start sweating in fear.

"See ya!" grinned Hyper Shadic as he fire **Chaos Blast** at blank range.

"GWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" scream Nazo as he got disintergrated. The nebula exploded and everyone on Mobius cheered. Empress Robotnik watch the explosion and nodded her head with a smile.

Miles & Knuckles reverted and gave each other high five. Hyper Shadic return then reverted back to his original form, with blue fur & two quills bend upward. Then he split into two. King Sonic was worn out so Knuckles help him up. Miles pat his back & Queen Blaze kiss him in the cheek. King Sonic saw Shadow, dusting himself off as Maria gave him a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. King Sonic walk up to him,

"We may be enemies now, but we still did a pretty good teamwork." smiled King Sonic.

"If one day we share a common enemy, then we will fight together but for now, I will be gunning for you, Hedgehog!" said Shadow.

King Sonic just smile and gave a thumb up. Shadow glare at him then smile and gave a thumb up also.

As everyone left, Knuckles send the Chaos Emeralds to the Special Zone for a better security. But no one have notice that a Power Ring has fallen on the grass and a mysterious figure pick it up and left.

To be continue...?

* * *

**Kida- AWESOME! That was an epic battle! And Shadic is such a hunk!**

**Axle- Hey! What am I, chopped liver?!**

**Kida- Ooh, you're jealous. Mwah.**

**Axle- Gosh...**

**Axle's Mom- I'm posting this pic to Facebook! XD**

**Axle & Kida- NO!**


End file.
